Sacrifice
by OOBAGALOOBA
Summary: Nick and Judy have been partnered for almost a year in the ZPD, one day Nick gets a call that set off a chain of events that will end in Nick having to make the toughest choice of his entire life. Rated M for mature and violent scenes... and smut
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice, a Zootopia fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of these characters, all the credit for their creation goes to their respective companies, this is a simple fanfiction for readers to enjoy

Chapter 1 A Haunted Past, Jovial Present, And Uncertain Future

Nick sat at his desk filling out a report on the recent street racing ring he had brought down when his phone buzzed, it was an unknown number, but he answered anyways. The voice made his heart stop… it was Mr. Big.

"My boy, I have something to talk to you about," Mr. Big waited for a reply, "H-hello sir, n-not to be rude, but why are you calling me?" Nick said confused," I-I didn't think you would ever talk to me willingly after," he was cut off by Mr. Big's voice," My boy, I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Come to my house and I will explain the details, but do so after you're done with your police work."

The call ended and Nick sat in disbelief at what he had just heard, it didn't make sense, why on earth would Mr. Big be willing to forgive him? Whatever he wanted done must be big to be able to clear Nick's name with Mr. Big. Nick took a few more hours to finish his work and went to Chief Bogo's door. Before he could even knock he heard Bogo's commanding voice.

"Come in," Nick opened the door and Chief Bogo motioned towards the chair directly in front of him.

"Chief Bogo, sir, I respectfully request approval for a week off from my normal police duty," the chief sat in contemplation, "We are short on officers right now I don't think I can spare my second best officer," Nick searched for an excuse and quickly came up with a good one.

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe I have found a few leads to a big case, it could be another drug ring."

The chief looked at Nick," Fine, BUT you have a week to prove it is something big, and you have to take your street racer papers home with you, I want them finished."

Nick lit up with excitement, but knew to bury it while in front of the chief," THANK YOU, SIR, you won't regret this," the chief chuckled as the fox left, "I never do."

Nick rushed downstairs and grabbed the keys to his patrol car, he had just got it fresh from the factory, it even had that new car smell, he hopped in and as he turned the key he heard, "BOOGITY BOO," he leapt in his seat and looked around, in the back seat was none other than Judy Hopps.

"I was in here checking out your car when the wind shut the door, I've been trapped since lunch," Nick gave a sly smile, "That must have been one handsome gust of wind," Judy took a moment to understand what he was saying, "NICK YOU ASSHAT LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Nick laughed and retorted, "I'm not so sure I want to let you out anymore, hmm maybe if you can tell me who the best partner in the world is," Judy grew red with embarrassment, "Fine….you….are….Nick," she mumbled, "WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Nick was enjoying his situation quite immensely, " NICK SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MACE YOU RIGHT HERE!"

Nick knew when to call it quits, so he got out of the car laughing and opened the criminal proof back door and handed Judy a water, "I'm going to Mr. Big's house later today, care to join," he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought he hated you," Judy was stumped as to why he would even go within a mile of the place, knowing his reputation with Mr. Big, "He is offering me a chance at redemption," Judy looked at Nick, "Nick you are a police officer, you can't go around doing illegal things just for some crime boss to forgive you."

Nick looked back at Judy, "Mr. Big knows that, you remember how he helped our first case, he isn't all bad, hell he could be even classified as a crucial informant, but enough about this, are you coming or not?"

Judy didn't even hesitate, "I'll go, I will probably ease any hostility since I am a godmother to little Judy."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, "I was hoping you would say that, now back in the car we are headed to Mr. Big's," Judy looked at him like he was crazy, " I am NOT getting back in there," Nick laughed, "There is a front passenger seat," Judy grew red with embarrassment once again, "Sorry, I kinda forgot," Nick turned the car on and headed down a road he had not been on in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Old Demons

Lost wouldn't be the right word to describe Nick, more like intentionally avoiding the route to Mr. Big's.

"Nick, I know you're not lost." Judy looked sternly at her partner, who was trying to no avail to hide his guilt. "Why are we not headed to Mr. Big's? He is offering you a chance to clear your name."

Nick slowly brought the car to a halt, "I don't think I could drive myself there, not after what I did to them, can you please drive?"

Nick looked at his partner who had just noticed how tired he looked, "Nick, is there something wrong?"

Nick sighed and collected himself, "Not anything a small nap won't fix, could you drive us there, if I'm right I'm guessing we are about two hours off course."

Judy simply opened her door and helped the tired fox to his new position in the cruiser, "Thanks, I really appreciate this, carrots."

Judy took the car and proceeded to Mr. Big's as Nick dozed off in the passenger seat.

Nick was suddenly aware of a stone sidewalk and a glowing sign, he slowly came to his surroundings and saw that he was outside of the lodge the night of his muzzling. He began to run, he wanted to be as far away from the malicious animals that had done that heinous thing to him, so he ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, and when he stopped, he realized he was hopelessly lost in tundra town.

Alone and sad the small fox kit curled up on the ice covered sidewalk and started to cry, "Alphonse, take me to that poor kit."

The commanding voice was followed by large, resounding footsteps.

"My dear, are you lost?"

Nick looked up to see a small rodent with white hair delicately groomed, she was none other than Grandmama Big.

"Y-y-yessss ma'aaam," Nick sobbed.

"I see dear, Alphonse, pick him up I will feed him and see if we can find this poor little gentleman's mother."

The large polar bear stooped down and held out his hand to the young kit, "It is okay, I no bite," the bear said in a thick accent.

"Come, come we must be getting to a warmer area, you don't look like your winter coat is in dear, and I will not have a small kit catching a cold under my watch."

Nick slowly crawled into the bear's paw, he liked this small old woman, she didn't see him as shifty or sly, she saw him as a sweet helpless kit, just like his mother. The trio made their way to a black limousine, and the ride back seemed to be over as soon as it began, mostly due to Grandmama Big petting Nick's snout as they rode.

Alphonse carried the two into the house and once the bags were all in the house she had another bear, Vlad, make Nick a bowl of warm soup. Nick sat down at the table, "Tell me dear what happened to your nice little uniform?"

Nick started to tear up and sob his story to Grandmama Big, "There, There Grandmama won't let any of those mean boys hurt you, now I want you to look brave and healthy as you see you mother."

The tiny, elderly rodent fed Nick soup and pastries. Nick enjoyed the elderly rodent's company, and he was exhilarated he saw his mother come through the doorway.

"I am so sorry…," Mrs. Wilde paused for a name to be produced.

"Just call me Grandmama dear, you must have been worried sick about your son."

Mrs. Wilde almost burst into tears to see her son's uniform so torn, she was about to ask him what happened, but Grandmama Big cut her off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dear, I could barely understand his sobs when he told me, if you don't mind, I would like to talk in the other room about this,"

Mrs. Wilde nodded in agreement, and the trio went into the study adjacent to the dining room.

"Dear, I am afraid the ranger scouts attacked your son with a muzzle and tore his uniform, he apparently didn't want you to see him like this, so he ran, and when he stopped he noticed he was lost, and that's when I heard him crying and took him here."

Mrs. Wilde stood in shock, "Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know dear, children are a mystery in their own way, but Nick is special, I wouldn't mind looking after him for you."

Mrs. Wilde looked at the rodent," I-I'm not sure I could afford it."

The small rodent held out a hand, "No charge dear, he reminds me of my brother, and besides, he will need a new activity that doesn't involve hateful peers and a muzzle."

Mrs. Wilde was barely holding herself together, "Thank you so much, Grandmama."

The small rodent looked warmly at Mrs. Wilde, "It's the least I could do for that sweet kit of yours, dear, now every day after school I will have Alphonse pick him up in the family car, and he will be back every night at eight, does that sound good to you dear?"

Mrs. Wilde could only nod in agreement as she fought back the tears.

"It's okay dear you can let it out," Mrs. Wilde began uncontrollably sobbing and Grandmama big petted her snout the same as she had done with Nick.

The very next day, just as promised, a black car pulled up with Alphonse at the wheel, "Mr. Wilde," he said to the teacher directing the pickup.

"WILDE, DO WE HAVE A WILDE," the teacher was surprised as nick walked up, "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is for you, Nick."

The teacher looked apologetically at Nick as the bear stepped out, "AH YOUNG MR. WILDE SO GOOD TO BE SEEING YOU AGAIN," the large bear laughed in his heavy accent.

"ALPHONSE!" Nick shouted joyously and ran towards the bear, who in turn scooped him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Miss I am to be picking the young mister up from school from now on, I hope this is being clear now."

The baffled wolf stared at the fox sitting on the burly polar bear's shoulders and barely muttered, "Y-y-y-yes s-s-ssir."

Nick smiled and said, "It's okay Miss Cassidy, Alphonse helped me find my momma when I got lost."

The wolf gathered herself and replied, "Ah I see Nick, I will make sure that you leave with mister Alphonse from now on, now you be good for you mother okay,"

Nick's face lit up, "Yes Miss Cassidy," and with that the duo left for the Big's residence.

Nick spent many years at the house playing with the others, listening to Grandmama's advice, and minding himself around Mr. Big, after a long time in the company of a crime boss, Nick picked up a few underhanded habits, and eventually had a falling out with Mr. Big at 16 over a rug.

A few more years had passed and Grandmama's health started to fail, Nick pleaded with Mr. Big to be able to say goodbye to the one who had taken him in, and eventually Mr. Big let him visit.

"Is that you Grandmama?" Nick wanted to be gentle.

"Oh Nick, It's been too long, dear."

Nick felt very guilty, "Yes Grandmama, yes it has, I'm sorry about that."

The elderly rodent smiled, "I know my grandson can be stubborn at times, but you should have known better Nick, you are better than that dear, I still remember that innocent little fox I picked up all those years ago."

Nick started to tear up, "I still remember that too Grandmama, you have always been so kind to me, I could never repay you for all you have done for me."

The little rodent held up her paw, "You don't owe me anything, I was simply showing a little kit some kindness he so desperately needed."

Nick's voice started to break, "I have been terrible, I have been shifty, underhanded, and sly, I don't deserve any kindness."

The small rodent was getting frustrated, "You are much more than that dear, you are better, even if you can't see it now, someday someone will show you the light, and dear I want you to know no matter what, Grandmama loves you, and you will always be a part of the Big family, even if my grandson doesn't acknowledge it."

The little rodent fell asleep as she was exhausted from her sickly state, Nick sat sobbing by her side.

"I love you too Grandmama."

A few weeks later Grandmama Big passed, Mr. Big allowed Nick and his mother a seat at the funeral, after which he confronted Nick and told him not to return his house ever again.

That day nick went home and laid down in his bed, moments later he was back in his patrol car being gently shaken by Judy, "Hey, Nick, wait are those tears?"

Nick noticed his cheeks were damp and chilled by the air conditioning in the car, "Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about."

Judy didn't believe him, but she didn't want to prod either, knowing Nick, it took a lot to make him cry, so it would be best to get the visit over with and maybe talk later while he is at his apartment.

They both got out of the cruiser and Nick wiped his eyes, "I'm ready," Nick said, and they started towards the imposing front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Loss of Life and the Gain of a Lead

Nick rang the doorbell and waited for one of the many polar bears to answer the door, and sure enough one did. Once in the large house, they were led straight to Mr. Big's study.

"Tell me my boy do you remember Alphonse?"

Nick sheepishly nodded, "Nick I have some grave news, Alphonse was murdered last night." Nick felt a deep pain, Alphonse was his best friend from his days in the Big's house. Memories of his thick accent and gentle manner around the small fox kit running about the house came flooding back to him. Nick struggled to fight back the tears.

"I know what Alphonse meant to you, he was a good mammal." Mr. Big went on to spare Nick the near impossible task of talking over his grief, "Nick, I want you to solve his murder, you know him almost as well as Grandmama did, solve this, bring that scum that killed him to justice, and you will be forgiven."

Nick's sorrow soon turned to a burning fire and with a terrifying look in his eyes he looked at Mr. Big, "I'll do it."

Mr. big motioned for Nick to leave, but stopped Judy with a lift of his paw, "I want you to help him through this, he has gone straight now, but that look in his eyes makes me think that he will do something bad if his emotions go unchecked."

Judy looked in disbelief in Nick's direction, "Surely he wouldn't do anything bad, would he?"

Mr. Big's expression showed a deep, genuine concern for the fox, "I don't know, I just hope I didn't make a bad decision by giving him this information."

Judy looked at Mr. Big, "I will keep him in check, and you don't have to worry about cops snooping around, you are an official informant, and in very good graces with the chief."

Mr. Big chuckled, "Thank you, now go help your partner, you must find whoever did this."

Judy smiled and bounded towards her partner, "We better get going…Nick...who is that?"

Nick snapped out of a pleasant flashback and saw Judy staring at the photo in his hand, "It's me, Grandmama, my mother, and Alphonse."

He barely chocked out the last name, Alphonse was his guardian as a kid, always making sure that no one would hurt him physically, or emotionally, he protected his mother and Grandmama Big too, but when he needed it, no one protected him.

Nick felt a lump in his throat, "Let's get you back to your apartment, you need some rest," and to maybe let out some tears, she thought.

It was a quite ride home, Nick in the passenger seat fending off his emotions.

He saw clouds gathering in the sky, "great," he thought, "like this day wasn't depressing enough already."

Judy pulled the cruiser into the parking complex next to his apartment and parked in a good spot. She turned and said, "Nick, I'm staying here tonight."

He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a feeble squeak as a tear rolled down his cheek.

She helped him into his apartment, and as she closed the door Nick let out his sobs, Judy hated to see her partner this way. She sat down next to him and started petting his snout, unknowingly letting more emotions flow out of Nick.

Two hours later Nick had fallen asleep to Judy petting his snout, about another hour later, Judy followed suite.

Darkness surrounded Nick, he didn't feel right.

"Nick…help."

Nick turned around, and much to his horror, he saw Alphonse. The polar bear was propped up against a wall and he had several gunshot wounds to the chest.

"Al, no, no, no, no please don't go!"

Nick pleaded and begged the bear to hold on, telling him all the while that the ambulance was almost there.

"Nick…be…good…for…me."

Nick knew he was slipping and he pleaded and begged even harder for the large bear to stay.

"I…am…feeling…cold." The bear's chest stopped it's ragged up and down movements, leaving Nick with the grim truth, he couldn't save Alphonse.

Nick let out a scream fueled by a mixture of agony, sadness, and anger, he couldn't stand to see the gentle giant he grew up knowing die in front of him.

Nick turned back to the large white figure, hugged him one last time, and in a shaky growl said, "Al, don't you worry, the mammals who did this to you will wish they never even crawled from the scum filled pits they were born in." Nick turned away and started to walk, but his body grew heavy, eventually forcing him to lie down.

"NICK, WAKE UP, NICK!" Judy was shaking Nick trying to wake him up, "Nick, you were screaming."

Judy wiped more tears from Nick's face and decided it was time for an emotional intervention.

"Nick, we have to talk about what you were dreaming about in the car, I know it hurts, but you can just let it out, I'm here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Casket and A Case

Nick's apartment floor was riddled with tissues and blankets.

Nick was a mess, and Judy was doing her best to support him, eventually he pulled himself together and said, "I don't think I can do this alone Judy, I need your help."

Judy looked at him with a half lidded gaze, "Nick, that's what I have been doing for the past few days."

Nick looked at his partner and said, "Not like that, I need you, carrots."

Judy was surprised, she hadn't heard that nickname in a few days, "Grandmama told me that I would find someone who would show me the light."

Nick looked at Judy, who's face showed her utter confusion, "What I'm trying to say is I don't…want…you…to…leave."

The fox could barely squeak his words out, "Nick, I'm not going anywhere, we are partners in the ZPD, and Bogo knows better than to separate us."

Nick took a deep breath and continued, "I-I don't want you to leave…here."

Judy was putting only the smallest parts of the picture together, "You don't want me to leave this apartment?"

Nick was grasping for words that wouldn't come to him, "Yes, no, I don't know how to say it,"

Judy was starting to think he was crazy, slowly backing away.

Nick started to advance, "N-nick I don't know what is up with you, but you better stop, you are scaring me!"

Nick kept advancing, backing the bunny into a corner, Judy started shaking, and curled up. "I love you," Nick's paw slipped under her chin and lifted it up.

Nick smiled at the blushing rabbit, "You look really cute when you blush, you know that?" Nick's comment made her blush even more, making Nick chuckle, taking advantage of his downed guard, Judy slipped out of the corner.

Nick whirled around, the fear of scaring his partner off was an enormous cavern, and he was on the edge. "J-"

He was about to step forward, but was stopped by an embrace. Judy was hugging him and crying, "YOU SEE YOU JERK, THAT'S HOW SCARED I WAS, I THOUGHT YOU WENT INSANE, I thought I had lost you."

Nick held his bunny close and patted her head, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be consoling me."

Judy looked up at her fox and kissed him, "How was that?"

Nick scooped his bunny up and nuzzled her, "It was just what I needed."

Nick felt like a bit of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he had been partnered with Judy for almost a year, and each day his feelings had grown more and more.

The duo showered, changed into uniform, and mentally steeled themselves for a grim day.

Mr. Big let Nick do Alphonse's eulogy, since he was his closest friend left alive, Nick had to force his words out of his throat, one by one.

Nick felt himself trying to move forward as they lowered Alphonse into his grave, he restrained his emotion, knowing nothing could bring back the large, lovable bear. He stayed until the last person left, and the last bit of dirt was placed over the coffin.

Nick looked to his right and saw Judy in a black dress with a black bow around her right ear, "Those stories you told me about Alphonse were lovely, he was truly a good mammal."

Nick's voice broke, "Yeah, no one fit the description "giant teddy bear" better than him."

Nick looked over at Judy, "We need to get the autopsy and ballistics results, let's go."

Judy nodded and silently followed Nick. The surgeon looked at the two and gave them the same results they were expecting, all the bullets went right through, so they went to ballistics.

The screwy looking hyena that worked there identified all the rounds as .50 caliber sniper rounds. Nick couldn't fathom who in all of Zootopia could do such a thing, ending a mammal's life without any warning, or them even seeing their killer.

They left with as much of a lead as they had gone in with, so they decided they had to visit Mr. Big once more.


	5. Chapter 5

First off in this update, I would like to give a shout out to my first follower, tomcatace99, I'm glad you like the story so far, and thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my grammatical errors. Now, for the second part, PROMISES. 1, I am working on my grammar, and will continue to get better, this is actually like 2% practice for the English part of my ASVAB; 2, at some point in the future I will be joining the navy, when that day comes, a two-month break will ensue, due to us not being allowed electronics in boot camp; 3, I will be making at the VERY least 50 chapters (my goal is 100); 4, I promise to do my best to keep the chapters consistent, if I err please tell me, reviews help a lot; and 5, a more personal promise, I will not be adding fan suggested sub plots, my buddy tried that and it got way out of hand. The promises out of the way, I would love to hear your feedback, grammatical notes are welcome, I get there are people who can't stand to see one slight error, but please do try to be constructive about this. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, OUR NEXT CHAPTER

Note: Grandmama Big is only Mama big in this chapter because she is so young

Chapter 5 Alphonse, a War, and a Fox

The great territorial war ravaged the two nations of The United Mammal Federation and the communistic Union of Mammals Freedom.

In a four engine bomber sat a sixteen-year-old fox, known simply as Frankie to the crew, he looked to his right to the pilot of the aircraft, a twenty-one-year-old bear, his leather jacket sported a black patch with the words, "Capt. Alphonse Gregory Ivanovich."

The fox chuckled, "Every damn time they send us out we come back on two engines and full of so many holes, it looks like the bomber is a flying block of fancy cheese."

Alphonse stifled a laugh, "This is very true, my friend."

The fox's grin faded and he punched the instrument panel, "I just…I just wish Jim hadn't taken up the turret." He was very angry now, "That damn unionist flak, he didn't even stand a chance."

The bear looked at his partner and smacked him on the back of his head, "YOU THINK JIM WAS WANTING TO DIE?!"

The bear's look made the fox shrink, "IF JIM WAS NOT SHOOTING WE WOULD NOT BE HERE TO SPEAK OF HIM FONDLY, GIVING HIS LIFE WAS THE MOST VALIANT OF THINGS HE COLD HAVE EVER DONE."

The bear's accent heavily marred his speech, but the point was clear, "Sorry, Al, I just wish I could hear another one of his crappy jokes."

The fox's face fell, now looking at the floor.

The bear took a deep breath, "The war is almost over, Jim, Allen, Colonel Red, and Phillips, their deaths will not be in vain, we will be seeing the end of this war soon."

The new gunners filed in and looked fearfully at their positions, Alphonse guessed that they couldn't be a day over sixteen.

The refueling and patching went by slowly while Alphonse instructed the gunners on proper firing technique, and once the repairs were finished the bomber was instructed to take off and make its way to the nearest raid.

Alphonse revved the engines up and looked at his appointed co-pilot and gunners.

"Castor 3 clear for take-off," the voice crackled over the radio, to Alphonse, it sounded more like the call to his death.

The heavy marvel of engineering rolled down the runway, propellers thundering menacingly, lift-off.

Several hours had passed before they caught sight of their group, slowly approaching and waggling their wings in salute to show that they were friendly. Alphonse skillfully maneuvered the behemoth into one of the many V-shaped formations and set the throttle to cruising speed.

"I want two men on lookout and two being on the turrets, two hour shifts."

The gunner crew snapped to attention, "YES, SIR."

Alphonse looked ahead through the bomber's plexi-glass windshield and thought, "Those poor damned souls, they won't last but a few minutes in a real fight."

The flight went smoothly for another hour, then suddenly the bomber to his right erupted in flamed and plunger to its earthen fate.

"GUNNERS TO ALL POSITIONS," the bear's voice carried easily over the roar of the engines.

Within seconds all the .50 caliber machine guns were firing. The bear was sweating, the order was to stay formation and wait for backup, but the nearest squadron of fox tails was an agonizing thirty minutes away, even with the amazing speed of their dual engine fighters.

Bombers were slowly falling from the sky as the Unionist planes easily picked of their targets, the bear dove the plane beneath cloud cover, "GUNNER CREW GET YOUR PARACHUTES ON, HURRY!"

Obediently they strapped on the bags and tightened them.

"BAIL, NOW!"

All four of the gunners jumped rhythmically out of the escape hatch. The bear turned on the primitive auto-pilot, "Now your turn, Frankie, I will be jumping behind you."

The fox knew what was up. As they strapped on their parachutes, Frankie took off his lucky ring and handed it to the bear.

"I know what you were planning to do, those fighters won't chase a bomber flying in an unflinching path, they will hit the 'chutes."

The bear chuckled and Frankie spoke once more, "Were you'll be going you're going to need as much luck as possible."

The bear looked at the fox, confused as can be, "This is a special thing Frankie."

The fox looked solemnly and saluted his superior, "that is why I want you to have it sir, you're going to need a lot of luck to lead those gunners to survival."

The bear was growing even more confused, "What are you sayi-," a large shudder of turbulence rattled the plane and knocked the bear off balance.

"I'm sorry Al," The fox lunged and pushed his captain out the escape hatch.

Alphonse could only watch in horror as his friend tried his best to dodge the nimble fighter planes in the heavy bomber, but it did no good. One by one, the engines burst into flame as the bomber started its fatal plunge.

The fighters, making sure to see the bomber's demise, followed its plunge; a fatal mistake. Frankie had scurried to the tail-gunner section when the final engine quit, they were all in his sights. Fire erupted from the barrels as Frankie brought the arrogant enemies down, laughing all the way.

The bomber hit the ground with a massive explosion. Alphonse's mind went numb until he was a few hundred feet above ground.

The bear lifted his legs and assumed a landing stance, and with a jarring landing he was back to his senses, "THE CREW!"

The bear looked around him and looked for any signs of life, but suddenly he heard a snap behind him. The bear drew a large revolver that looked as if it could qualify as an artillery weapon.

"LIGHTNING," he shouted the standard issue phrase for emergency landings.

"THUNDER," came the reply.

The large bear calmed and lowered his pistol.

"We need to find the nearest unit and join them," The bear told his crew. "You did grab the emergency rifles, didn't you?"

The gunners brandished the polished wood and steel weapons. "Good, only shoot if you are knowing that you can hit, we need to be saving the ammunition," the bear looked in the opposite direction of the crash, "We will head that way, we should be running into allies soon."

The group marched for several hours before finding an idle tank squadron.

"Captain Ivanovich requesting permission to use your radio for evacuation purposes," the sergeant looked at him, "Radios are down, but we have a light tank that we are sending back to base for turret repair, you can ride on that."

The bear looked at the tank, "Thank you, sergeant."

The group marched to the tents and grabbed some coffee before the long journey back to base.

The bear turned the golden ring that his friend claimed was "lucky" over and over, unable to forget the scene of the wrecked bomber. Once back at base, Alphonse was put on leave until a new plane could be found, but the war ended a month later, and Alphonse had never had the chance to fly again, he never got to avenge his friend.

He sat in his quarters, looking at the ring, "Your ring was lucky, Frankie," the bear began to tear up, "not a single enemy patrol was attacking us on the ground."

The bear took his friend's ring and put it on the beaded chain that held his service tags. Alphonse took a deep breath, "No more death, no more killing, I will never harm again, we've won, but at a terrible price," the bear could barely choke out his words as he sat on the edge of his bed.

A few weeks later, Alphonse was sent back to his home. He lived in reclusiveness, only going out to buy food, or essentials, but one day he saw a large grizzly tormenting a polar bear that was at least a foot shorter than him, but what was in the polar bear's hands set every protective instinct in his body, it was a small rodent with brown hair.

Alphonse dropped his bags and ran at the grizzly, bringing what was more like a blow from a sledgehammer than a punch, to the side of the grizzly's head. The bear crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"My, that was impressive," said a small voice.

"What? Oh, I am so sorry miss, I haven't done hand to hand since the war, it was sloppy at best."

The small rodent smiled, "No, it was very impressive, I a Mama Big, would you be interested in a job on my security detail?"

The bear looked at her solemnly, "I'm sorry, but I swore I would never kill again."

Mama Big chuckled and replied, "You don't have to kill, and besides, the way you dropped that grizzly, I am sure no one will mess with you."

The polar bear thought for a minute, "Alright, I will do it."

Mama Big's face lit up with joy, "Wonderful, I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Dead-Beat Dad and a Beat-down

Nick and Judy were on their way out of headquarters when Chief Bogo stopped them.

"Wilde, I need to talk to you, now." The large buffalo looked not angry, but concerned.

Nick and Judy entered the office.

The buffalo looked quizzically at the bunny, "Hopps this is for Wilde and me to discuss."

Nick looked at the chief, "It's okay, sir, right now she has played a major role in supporting me emotionally." The bunny sat next to him, a little snugger than normal, and the chief's face went from concerned to smiling.

"It's about bloody time, you two seemed as if we needed to stage an intervention." The chiefs face faded back to concerned, "Wilde, you knew the victim on a personal level, did you not?"

The fox's face showed a twinge of sadness.

"Yes, sir, he was a very close friend."

The buffalo sighed, "Wilde, seeing as the case has hit a dead end for now, I am putting you on leave for a week." The fox didn't protest. "Wilde, this means absolutely NO police work of ANY kind, and if I find out you have been violating this rule, so help me you will be on latrine detail for a year."

The fox's silence was an assurance that he was understood.

"Right, now you two are dismissed, I have a precinct to run."

Judy looked at Nick, "Where to now?"

Nick thought aloud, "Maybe we should go to my apartment, I doubt yours is big enough for both of us."

Judy chuckled and grabbed Nick's hand leading him forward.

Nick grew flustered, "J-Judy, shouldn't we be keeping US discreet?"

Judy gave Nick a serious look, "Chief Bogo knows, not much use in trying to hide it, besides, apparently the whole department has been waiting for US to happen."

The bunny led her fox through what felt like the longest route through headquarters that they could have taken, even earning Nick a wink and a thumbs-up by Fangmeyer, and Clawhauser could barely contain his delight as he signed the two out for the week long leave.

The duo was heading down the steps leading to the garage when Nick hear a voice that made his blood boil with pure, untamed rage, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, it has been too long."

Nick looked murderously at the mammal, "Fuck. Off."

Judy looked aghast at him, he never said anything so hateful to anyone before.

The fox, whom Nick had replied so violently to, put a paw over his chest in a mock display of hurt, "That's no way to talk to your old man, is it?"

Nick looked at him with a cold, hard glare, "It is when your old man steps out on you when you were four."

Judy knew to let them handle things right now, any intervention on her part would escalate things.

"Come on son, isn't there something we can do to work things out?" The fox's voice had a nonchalant tone hinting at the almost jovial attitude of a drug dealer.

Through gritted teeth Nick responded, "As a matter-of-fact, there is."

Nick burst into the chief's office, "Sir, I need to use the boxing ring, NOW!"

Bogo looked furiously at Nick, "What in bloody hell is the meaning of this, Wilde?"

The fox was seething, "Me and pops have to work out a few issues, 25 years of them."

The chief stood up, "You just can't seem to have a normal day, can you?" He thought for a minute, "Fine, I'll get the pads."

Nick stopped the chief, "No, Just the gloves." The chief knew the fox wouldn't go through with it any other way, nor would he resolve his problems if he didn't go through with it.

"Alright, you will both be shown to separate rooms, and appointed personnel will tape the standard issue gloves on your paws."

Nick looked at the chief and saluted before going downstairs. The two appointed personnel were waiting outside their respective rooms, but when Nick went into his, he whispered something to the officer assigned to his father.

"Alright Mr. Alex Wilde, let's get these gloves on."

The fox flashed a smile, "Actually I have a pair of my own, I don't really like to use any others, they throw me off."

The officer let him put his personal gloves on before advancing and taping them down. Nick sat in a chair waiting to be ushered to the ring, finally he was called by the appointed referee. Nick expected it to be just him, his father, Judy, and a few officials in the ring, but no, the entire gym was packed with his fellow officers, all of whom cheered when Nick appeared.

He was lead into the ring and appointed to a corner, suddenly, the gym grew quiet. Nick's father, with black gloves, boxing shorts, and sneakers made his way to the ring, Nick subconsciously started to growl.

The round was about to begin, both were instructed to touch gloves, as Nick reluctantly did, his father spoke, "How about a little wager, huh, I win and those aviators that you always carry around are mine, and if I lose, I do whatever you say." Nick growled in agreement.

They were both led to their corners as the ring was cleared of people and objects, "Wilde, I want you to give him everything you've got."

Nick jumped when he heard the buffalo's voice, and turned around to find him wearing sweat gear with 'COACH' written across the chest.

"Wasn't planning on doing anything less, sir."

The buffalo grunted in approval and motioned for Nick to turn back around.

"Fighters, at the ready," boomed the referee, and both foxes took their stances.

The first bell ring made Nick's adrenaline surge, the second felt even slower, but when the third ring came he bounded forward. Nick's attack was met by a counter that made Nick realize something; his father was still a cheating bastard; his gloves were weighted.

Nick dodged and struck and took the returns the best he could, but it seemed like his father wasn't breaking a sweat, but a few more minutes in and he saw a cheap trick being used again, his dad had run out of surprise street moves.

The round ended and the crowd hushed with anticipation for the next round, "Nick you're making a bloody disgrace of yourself, and I mean BLOODY."

Nick looked at the chief, "Don't worry, you're going to need a stretcher for this round."

The buffalo snorted, "Yeah to carry your miserable, unconscious pelt to the infirmary."

The fox said nothing, for he knew this was how the chief got him riled up. The respective corners emptied of cut-men and coaches, leaving the two foxes staring at each other, then the round started.

Nick bounded forward with a newfound fury, and just as he did, his father went for another one of his "street moves," but it was in vain, Nick dodged it, and with all his might, plowed an uppercut into his fathers' jaw with a resounding pop.

The older fox crumpled to the canvas with the referee rushing to his side, starting the count, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!"

The gym erupted in cheers and applaud for Nick as the referee held Nick's hand up in victory.

Nick looked over to his father, who was being put on a stretcher, "Hey, don't give him any pain meds in the infirmary."

The medics acknowledged Nick and transported the limp dead-beat away. The entire company of officers was cheering and slapping Nick on the back all the way to his dressing room.

Judy was standing in the room with an angry look on her face, and Nick cringed waiting for her to shout at him about simply talking out differences, but the shouting never came, he simply heard her sniffle and say, "How could you let him hurt you so much?"

Nick looked at the bunny, who was now inches away from him.

"Your poor face is so bruised," she said as she put her paws on his cheeks.

Nick looked down and said, "I knew he would cheat, and I told the officer in charge of helping him to let him cheat. I wanted to show him how I could win against him, no matter what, like a true mammal."

She looked at him and to his surprise said, "I think you looked sexy out there, especially when you landed that uppercut."

Nick looked at his bunny with awe, "You know when I hit him, I was putting all my rage, all the hardship he had caused me and my mother, all of that, behind that one punch. He started repeating street moves and I took a gamble on his next move."

Judy hugged her triumphant fox, "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

Nick pulled Judy as close as his injuries would allow, "I promise."

Nick lifted Judy's chin and gave her a deep, loving kiss, "Ahem."

The duo turned their heads to see that their door was open, and a sea of officers was standing with massive grins on their faces.

"I knew you were an item, but I didn't know you'd be this mushy about it," the chief's remark sent a surge of whoops, cheers, and whistles through the sea of officers.

"Well carrots, I guess it's official now." The fox chuckled before giving her another dramatic kiss that made the officers cheer even louder.

"Now, where is that dead-beat that I just mopped the floor with?" The chief led Nick and Judy to the room where the older fox was cuffed to his bed, not because he was under arrest, but because the other officers were going to make him own up to his wager.

"Nick, my boy, that was one damn good hit." Nick's father looked jovial, even though he was just KO'd by his son.

"You still owe me, and not just for the fight, pops." Judy noticed that Nick was nowhere near as angry as he was in the parking garage.

"First, you will get off the drugs; second, you will hold no prejudices against my girlfriend; third, mom doesn't want you back, so stop calling here; and fourth, you WILL be there for every silly school event that your grandchildren will ever have, am I clear?"

The fox looked at his son, "I guess I can try being there for once," he admitted defeated. "I have two questions for you, son: one, who is your girlfriend, and two, why is that bunny acting so flustered?"

Nick smirked, "Dad, this is Judy, my girlfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

Update: Right now I am posting the chapters, as I write, but I am also editing the previous chapters to be easier to read, more spaced out as per advice given to me, but that will come in its own time, right now ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER (SMUT IS IN THIS ONE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Chapter 7 Families, Firearms, and a Frightened Fox

Nick apologized to Judy for over an hour for his dad suddenly dropping in on them. It was a meeting that he'd hoped he would never have to endure. Judy looked away, guilt plastered all over her face.

"About that, I might have already bought tickets to Bunnyburrow to introduce you to my family."

Nick froze, "Aren't your parents anti-fox, I mean, I get they work with Gideon, but he is a fox they've known for a REALLY long time."

Judy looked down and with a defeated tone said, "I guess you're right, I wanted to show them who you really are, but I can't force you to do what you're not comfortable with."

Judy turned towards the door, "Carrots, wait, you had to meet one of my parents, so I guess it's only fair that I meet yours."

Judy jumped with excitement, "Oh Nick, I can't wait to show you off to my parents."

Nick chuckled, "So, when do we leave?"

Judy brandished the train tickets, "Tomorrow afternoon."

Nick wrapped his arms around his bunny, "So earlier, what did you mean when you said that I looked sexy?"

Judy blushed, she had totally forgotten, "Y-Y-You just l-l-l-looked so fearless and determined, and I wondered if you were maybe, thinking…of…me?" Judy's face was now bright red.

The fox chuckled, "When I landed that punch, all I could think about was you." Nick though that if she got any redder, she might melt.

"I think I should take a shower, fluff, I still smell pretty bad from the boxing match."

All Judy could muster was a flustered nod.

Nick proceeded up the stairs of his apartment's small shower and washed most of the remnants of his struggle off, only the bruises remained, but they were mostly hidden by his fur, and only the large ones were noticeable.

Looking in the mirror, satisfied with his look, he left the bathroom, only to encounter an odd noise. Nick slowly followed it down the stairs, through the kitchen, the living room, and finally into the guest room, where his night vision caught a precarious sight.

Nick's heart nearly stopped, which Judy heard and froze in horror, she had a dildo in the shape of a fox's penis halfway inside her.

Judy pulled the phallic object out and tried to hide it, "I saw, I mean I didn't mean to, but I did." The fox hung his head in shame.

"A-Are you mad at me?" He heard nothing, he started to turn, but the soft touch of Judy's paw on his cheek stopped him.

Her voice was playful and lewd, "Why would I be, I get to use the real thing now."

As if on command, Nick's drawers tightened as his member pitched a tent, "Sounds like I'm not the only one harboring lewd thoughts."

Judy pulled him closer and tried to adjust herself on him, but Nick stopped her.

"Not yet, fluff," Nick pushed her back down on the bed and crawled in close to Judy, giving her a trail of kisses from her neck down to her belly, and looking with a mischievous grin before burying his snout between her legs.

Judy gasped and grabbed the sheets at the sheer ecstasy that his tongue was bringing her, twisting and turning, and when she thought it couldn't get any better, he started purring, vibrating his tongue, Judy moaned and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his tongue in further as she convulsed, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her.

Once free, Nick lifted his head and looked lustfully at his grey and white counterpart, "So, are you going to show me just how good you are at multiplying?"

Judy didn't hesitate, forcing him down and straddling him, his tip finally in place, as she slid slowly down his red shaft, she couldn't help but realize that he was noticeably bigger than her latex lover.

"You're…a bit…tight," Nick barely managed, just keeping from letting his pent up self, from bursting at the halfway point.

Determined to make Nick fit, she forced herself almost to the knot, moaning in pleasure all the way down. Now that Nick was in her she started gyrating her hips and moving up and down on his shaft, working Nick, making sure that when he gave her his load, she would get every drop.

Feeling his climax nearing, Nick flipped the bunny on to all fours and started thrusting, making her mind go numb, only thoughts of breeding were left. Nick rammed his shaft, knot and all, inside Judy and convulsed as she clamped down on him in her own orgasm, furthering his, and filling her with his hot seed.

"That is how you multiply," Judy said lazily.

"You know we're going to be stuck like this for a while right, Judy" Nick was perfectly fine with it, as was Judy, who simply fell asleep in his arms.

The duo woke the next morning to Judy's phone ringing, sitting up she hit the answer button, not knowing that it was a snout-time call, "Judy, have you been doing…the deed? You have a glow about you."

Judy knew her mother could tell if she was lying, "Y-Yeah, he's an amazing mammal, we are actually coming to see you today, we got a week off from the force."

Her mother looked delighted, "Oooh a police officer, a bunny, and you're in a relationship, well I'll leave you two to it, bye!"

Before Judy could respond, she was cut off by a "call ended" screen.

"Well fluff, we might have a bit of explaining to do when we get to Bunnyburrow." His look was his usual sly grin with a half lidded stare.

"Well, she will have to just accept you because she won't hear the end of it if she even so much as makes you SLIGHTLY uncomfortable."

Nick pulled Judy into a deep kiss, and as he broke for air, "Judy, what could honestly go wrong?" His words reassured her as they got up to start packing for the trip.

Nick packed a few of his favorite Hawaiian shirts, some khakis, a few tee shirts, and his dress blues, whereas Judy packed a dew sundresses and some outfits that she had brought for her stay before his confession.

Judy looked around and realized that they didn't have a car, the chief had dropped them off, "Nick, how will we get to the train station in time?!"

Nick gave her his signature gaze, "Don't worry, I have something."

His vagueness hinted at a surprise, which she was sure was a good one. With their packing done, Nick led Judy to the parking complex where a tarp covered car sat in front of them.

"I present to you, our ride to the station." Nick pulled the tarp in a swift, dramatic motion to reveal a vintage muscle car with a rag-top. "Nick, where did you get this, it has to be worth a small fortune."

Nick looked victorious, "Restored it myself, where do you think I have been disappearing to on the weekends?"

Judy looked at the car, "Can I-."

Nick cut in, "I've seen how you drive, and no, it's a manual."

Judy grinned and retorted, "You liked it when I handled YOUR stick shift last night."

Nick's face grew red, "H-How about we drive with the top down? I don't really like it in the city because of my stronger nose, but I will do it for you."

Judy laughed, "I accept your surrender, now let's get going, we're going to be late."

Nick tossed the bags in the trunk and started the engine. Judy giggled with glee as the old V-8 shuddered and roared to life. Nick shifted into first gear and pulled out of the parking complex, headed to the train station.

Judy was admiring the scenery with the top down when she suddenly thought about something, "Nick, you can't leave the car in the train station parking lot, it will get stolen with no alarm system!"

Nick laughed, "You didn't know? The train carries cars now, it's expensive, but they do it."

Judy was impressed, Nick had thought ahead about something.

The train station was in sight as Nick went down a different route toward the station, which Judy guessed was so the car would make it on the train. Nick parked the car in the loading bay, turning to a raccoon in a suit with white gloves, "Are you Mr. Wilde?"

Nick replied, "Yes, and you are?"

The raccoon motioned towards the car, "I am the one loading this relic onto the train."

Nick was taken aback by the remark towards his car, "RELIC?! That RELIC cost more than you make in a year, and I am a police officer, so if I find a single scratch, I will make your life a living hell."

Judy giggled as the raccoon's smug expression faded into one of pure terror, realizing just which mammals he was dealing with. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Wilde, I didn't think it was THE Mr. Wilde."

Nick motioned to his partner, "Well who the hell do you think SHE is?"

The raccoon simply stood trembling at the law enforcement might that he had provoked, "I-I'm terribly sorry, I p-p-promise the car will be treated with the utmost care."

Nick was tired of dealing with smug assholes, "You're damn right."

Nick had upgraded their tickets at the station, getting a room that seemed to take up almost the whole car. Judy was escorted by another well-dressed employee of the train company while Nick took care of a few final touches. This trip was extremely special to Judy, so Nick spared no expense, for he had been saving part of his paycheck every month with nothing to spend it on.

"Oh it's so elegant, how on earth could you afford this, Nick?" Nick was happy to see his bunny in a state of wonder and excitement.

"A single male isn't expensive, especially a crafty one like me, I've got savings."

Judy suddenly turned with a frightened look, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you better not be spending all your money just to impress me."

Nick put his hands up defensively, "Geez, fluff, how broke do you really think I am?"

Judy bounded forward into Nick's arms, "Thank you, Nick, this means so much to me."

The train suddenly lurched as it started its journey to Bunnyburrow, causing Judy to fall on top of Nick, "A bit forward, don't you think?"

Nick's jovial remark earned him a sarcastic, "Har-Har."

Nick pulled Judy into a kiss before helping her off the floor of the train car, "Well, I got us a phonograph and some classical music. Do you know how to dance, fluff?"

Judy fidgeted, "Not all the fancy stuff, we only had hoe downs in Bunnyburrow."

Nick cranked the handle on the tired, old device, and a song by Molezart crackled to life.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, may I have this dance?"

Nick's question made Judy blush as she took his paw.

"Now, just follow my lead, and we'll start slow," he started to move, so did Judy, and after a few hours, they were flowing about the car with elegance and grace, Judy resting her cheek on Nick's chest, and Nick occasionally nuzzling her lovingly, "I love you Judy."

Judy sighed, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

The intercom announced the ten-minute arrival time to Bunnyburrow, "We'd better get ready to go to your parent's house, and this time, you can drive."

Judy's face lit up, "Thank you, Nick!"

Nick retorted, "Hey, if I drove, I would probably waste the whole week trying to find the burrow."

Judy giggled and grabbed her purse, "Let's go, I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

The duo left the fancy room, stepping into the foyer-like exiting area, waiting for the door to open. 5 minutes later, the door lazily opened with a whoosh from the pneumatics.

"Now, Judy, I need you to go to the loading bay, and I will fill out the papers for unloading the car."

Judy could barely contain her excitement, "Okay, but please hurry!" Judy bounded off with a speed that Nick had never seen before.

The paperwork was just a few mere signatures, once done, Nick sat on a bench to wait for Judy to bring the car around, suddenly he heard a familiar engine and the squeal of tires, looking over just in time to see Judy's excited face behind the wheel of the unwieldy car.

"Care to give a shifty con-artist a ride, miss?" Nick was leaning on the side of the car, giving Judy his best poker face.

"Sure, handsome." Judy loved her fox, he always kept everyone around him smiling.

Nick vaulted the door, landing gracefully in the passenger seat, "Where did you get so good at that?"

Nick noticed she was talking about the vault he did, "Oh, when I first got the old thing, that's all I would do."

Judy let out a large belly-laugh, "You are such a cute, dorky fox, lemme guess, Tods of Hazzard?"

Nick blushed, "Maybe."

It took all the bunny's might to not laugh at him because she knew that was his favorite show, the car they were in was the same car in the show, only a convertible.

Nick was happy to have the top down for once, smelling all the blueberries in the fields, the tall grass, and the fresh, country air.

"JUDY, LOOK, THE STARS ARE SO BRIGHT!" Judy was happy to see her fox so happy about his surroundings, so much so that she almost forgot how much explaining she had to do. A few more hours brought them to the end of the gravel drive.

"Well, the moment we've all been waiting for."

Nick's sarcastic quip was punished by a quick jab to the ribs, "OW! I haven't fully recovered, fluff, take it easy."

Judy looked at him unsympathetically, "I know, BEHAVE."

Judy started towards the front door as Nick went to get the bags out of the trunk, "Judy, there you are! Come give your parents a hug,"

Bonnie and Stu were at the front door beaming, then Stu spotted Nick, "BONNIE WE'RE BEING ROBBED!"

Nick flinched when he heard Stu's double barrel go off, diving behind the car just as the second round tore even more holes in his oh so expensive classic.

"DAD, DON'T, THAT'S NICK!" Stu looked at bonnie and fainted.

"I swear Judy one day you are gonna kill one of us with your surprises!" Judy grew very angry, "Oh yeah?! What about dad almost killing my BOYFRIEND WITH A GUN?!"

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but Judy's face stopped her words in her throat.

Nick was less concerned about his car and more about Judy, "Hey, are you okay?"

Judy looked at him with an apologetic look on her face, "No, my dad almost killed you."

Nick sighed, "I meant are you injured, but that helps too."

Judy was amazed at how he could be worried about someone else, when he was clearly the target, "I'm fine, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself or your car?"

Nick hugged Judy to try to calm her down, "I can replace a car, but I can't replace you."

Judy was an emotional mess in Nick's arms, he looked at Bonnie, "Hi, I'm Nick, and no, I am not mad about the shotgun."

Bonnie was dumbfounded, a minute ago this fox almost had his head blown off, how could he be so calm?

"With all due respect ma'am, I've been shot at too many times to count, I would only be scared if I was hit." Nick glanced at the sobbing bunny in his arms, "I don't know if I could let Judy go through that, her emotions would probably tear her apart."

Bonnie saw how much Nick cared for Judy, and decided after just fifteen minutes of knowing him, that he was the right one for her.

"Nick, I know it's a bit weird given our current situation, but welcome to our home."

Nick saw genuine caring and love in her face, "Thank you Mrs. Hopps." Bonnie looked at him warmly, "Please, call me Bonnie, now let's get you two into a bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fathers and Farm Work

Nick woke first, seeing his sweet bunny snuggled in close with her muzzle buried in his chest.

"She looks peaceful."

Startled by the gruff voice, Nick slowly turned in agonizing fear of who he would see, it was none other than Stu Hopps.

"You stay at the farm, you gotta work the farm, but don't wake her when you get up."

The large rabbit left the doorway, leaving Nick and Judy alone again, turning his face back, he was startled to see violet eyes groggily looking at him.

"My dad is such a hypocrite, he says don't wake me, but he's so loud that I can't sleep."

Nick breathed a small chuckle and kissed his light bunny lover, "It seems today, I have to win your father over."

Judy put a paw on Nick's cheek, "Don't push yourself too hard, and don't worry, I know he will like you."

Nick gave her one more kiss before slipping on some blue jeans and a tee shirt that accentuated his now muscular build, thanks to the fitness requirements of the ZPD, and slipped out the door to start a day on the farm.

Stu was waiting patiently at the barn, "Finally made it, I was wondering if you were gonna be lazy, or just chicken out."

Nick shrugged off the comment as Stu opened the barn doors and revealed a massive load of fertilizer.

"Now if old Bessie will start, we can have this finished by noon, and start on the hay bales."

The older bunny tried in vain to start the ancient piece of farm equipment, "Damn it, don't quit on me now, I need you to turn over you piece of crap."

Nick saw his moment, "Mr. Hopps, I think the crap is in the massive pile behind you, but I could probably fix this for you, it's not much different from my classic, which you filled with lead."

The older bunny grunted smugly, "I'd like to see you try, old Bessie here won't run for anyone else, I know just how to get her running."

Nick stared to get irritated, "Give me some tools and I'll show you just how well I can make this tractor go."

Stu stormed off to get the tools he used on the ancient behemoth, returning with two wooden toolboxes full of old tools.

"Here you go, good luck," Stu's voice was anything but sincere, however after two hours of greasy work, the engine sputtered to life.

Stu looked at the tractor and grumped, "Beginner's luck, nothing more."

The hours went by rather fast, since the work took their mind off the clock, and soon enough, they were done moving the fertilizer at about one in the afternoon.

Nick and Stu came in to the large kitchen, where Judy and Bonnie were making lunch for the army of children, "Nick, Stu, we made you both some lunch."

Bonnie handed the plates of vegetables to them, Nick's had a few extra helpings of fried beans for protein.

"Thank you," Nick replied, hugging Bonnie and kissing Judy, both actions made Stu grimace.

Bonnie turned to her husband, "Your plate is mainly plain, boiled collard greens."

Stu knew that she was punishing him for his behavior, but refused to show any remorse, he was still the head of the house.

Both men inhaled their lunches, famished from the work they had done, "I must say, Bonnie, that was delicious, no wonder Judy is such an amazing cook."

Bonnie gave Nick a warm smile, "Thank you dear, now you two must be heading back out soon, so here is some water."

Bonnie handed him two canteens to take with him.

Nick thanked her and walked outside to the wall of hay bales that he was to help Stu with, "Give me that!"

Stu snatched one of the canteens from Nick.

"We need these hay bales on the trailer and parked in the barn before the sun sets."

Nick grunted his acknowledgement.

Judy stepped out onto the back porch of the large burrow to watch the two men, but she didn't expect Nick to see her watching him, so he made a show of slipping off his shirt and tucking the item under his belt before continuing his chore.

"I can see blushing from the kitchen, Judy." Bonnie's voice sent a bolt of terror through Judy, "I don't blame you, it's a natural response."

Judy fussed at her mother in embarrassment, "T-That's not funny, mom!"

Bonnie giggled and went back to loading her industrial sized dish washer.

"I won't lose to a shifty fox!" Stu was struggling to keep up with nick, he was taller and more muscular, so he could lift more of the bunny sized hay bales.

"I won't lose to a fat, old bunny," Nick retorted, and with their competitive attitude, they finished the job an hour before dinner.

"Not...bad…for…an…old…bunny," Nick huffed, exhausted from the day of work.

"Not…bad…for…a…shifty…fox," Stu managed to say.

The two slowly got up and made their way back to the burrow, "You're a damned persistent fox, Wilde, just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Nick froze at the question.

"Spit it out, Wilde, I don't have any respect for cowards."

Nick snapped out of his shock, "Well I guess it's too late to call them pure, BUT I love her, and you might not know it Mr. Hopps, but I'm one of the mate-for-life kind of foxes."

Stu retorted with a cold question, "What if she wants to leave you?"

Nick's heart skipped a beat, "Well, then she can leave, I don't own her. I would simply never mate again."

Stu looked at Nick, "It's a hard road you've chosen, are you sure about it?"

Nick gave Stu a serious look, "As sure as my fur is red."

Stu thought for a minute, then said, "Go inside, get dinner, and be with Judy, I know you won't do anything to hurt her, I will be out here for a while longer."

Nick went into the house to be with his bunny, but was greeted with a paw to the nose and a giggle, "Go take a shower, stinky, then you can kiss me."

Nick trudged to the living room, his smell parting the sea of tiny siblings on the way to the adult showers. Nick felt the hot water wash over his fur and decided cold would be better, he was just too hot from his chores in the sun.

With clean fur and a towel draped around his neck, he made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. His muscles screamed in pain, but he ignored it as a small rabbit kit crawled up to him, messing with the hem of his jeans.

"Why hello, you are simply the cutest thing I've seen all day."

Nick's comment sent Judy flying into the living room, thinking he was hitting on one of her older sisters.

"NICK YOU-,"

Nick's eyes darted over to Judy, his face was otherwise occupied with the curious poking and mushing that the baby rabbit was happily enjoying.

"Nick, how did you get her to come to you?"

Nick tilted his head at the comment, causing the little rabbit to giggle, "She just…did, I sat down and she started playing with my pants leg."

Judy simply stood in astonishment, "Wait, Judy, why did you sprint in here so fast?"

Judy's face was bright red, "No…reason."

Nick was too preoccupied to notice her squirming, putting on a display for the tiny rabbit. Judy stood right where she was, enjoying her view, "I didn't know you were good with kids, Nick."

It was Nick's turn to blush this time, "Well, I kinda have been reading up."

Judy cocked her head, "Why would you be reading up on that?"

Nick fidgeted, "Ever since THEN you have been more emotional than usual."

Judy blushed and shook her head, "Not in front of the kids, and I don't think rabbit pregnancies kick in that fast."

Nick settled down a bit, "Yeah, that would be crazy, right?"

Both Nick and Judy gave nervous laughs.

Bonnie soon entered the room, seeing Nick's performance for the tiny rabbit, "My, my, looks like Stella has taken a shine to you, and if you can make Stella happy, you can make any kit happy. I'm sure you will be a great father to any kits you and Judy will have."

Both Nick and Judy were stammering incoherently.

"Hush now, it is a natural thing that you shouldn't be ashamed of. Now, Nick, let me have Stella, and you can have dinner."

Nick silently handed the kit over, his face still the reddest it had ever been, and received a plate much like the one he had earlier that day, but with a side of blueberry cobbler for dessert.

Nick thanked Bonnie and inhaled his dinner.

Stu returned to the house a few minutes later, making a beeline for the sofa. "I would like to show you something tomorrow, Nick, if you would humor an old bunny?"

Nick wondered what Stu had been doing, but decided to play along and see what he had in store for him.

"Sure, Mr. Hopps, you have piqued my interest."

Stu flipped on the old family television, and once the television warmed up, Nick heard a theme song that put a smile on his face, "I didn't know you liked Tods of Hazzard, Mr. Hopps."

Stu looked over at Nick, "What too old?"

Nick beamed, "No, It's my favorite show."

The two watched the three hour-long episodes that the channel aired weekly. As always the Tod brothers got away with their usual shenanigans.

All the kits were in bed, dishes were washed, and the was television turned off as Nick and Judy made their way to their room. Nick laid Judy on her back and tried to kiss her seductively, but was met by a paw to his snout.

"Not tonight, I don't feel good."

Nick understood, kissing her on the head and stroking her fur as she fell asleep in his arms. The next morning, Nick let Judy sleep in as he went with Stu for a walk.

"I know I have been protective and insensitive for the short time we have known each other, Nick, but I would like to put that behind us." The bunny finished his sentence as they stopped at a small shed. "This is my peace offering."

He threw the door open, revealing a car much like Nick's classic, but with a bright orange pain job and no holes. "I would also like you to start calling me "Stu" from now on."

Nick and Stu shook hands as equals and returned to the house, waiting for the day's events to unfold.


	9. Chapter 9

ANOTHER UPDATE: Wow already 850 views and 6 followers, I didn't expect to have that much within the first few months, let alone the first few days. Thank you. Now as I type out the rest of the chapter while being inspired by Mumford and Sons (Not sponsored), I would like to take the time to say, enjoy (this is also the first chapter to be formatted out of the gate, thought I would give the up-to-date readers a break)

Chapter 9 Shindigs and Shenanigans

Stu and Nick were finishing up a talk about Nick's recent ventures in his personal life, as well as some shenanigans that Stu got into as a young jackrabbit.

"I am sorry about your friend. It must have been tough to deal with that while you were also trying to impress me."

Nick gave Stu a smirk, "Al was the best, and as for the emotions, your daughter was the one who helped me through that dark tunnel." Nick looked over to Judy, who was laughing with her mother and a few sisters. "I don't care what it takes, I will be the best mate in the world." Stu put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I don't doubt it, and when that day comes, I will be proud to call you "son" Nicholas."

Nick turned to the older rabbit, "That would mean a lot to me, and even more so to Judy."

Stu sighed, "I know, but there is one more thing before we consult the missus for the daily agenda, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you have my blessing not only to be with my daughter, but as I said, to marry her when the day comes."

Nick motioned for Stu to follow him to the women, "Thanks, Stu." The two stood next to their respective women and waited for the conversation to die down.

"Ah the daily agenda, how could I forget? Stu, the family is having a dance to celebrate the relationship between Judy and Nick, so you and Nick will set up the tent, and I will take Judy to the hospital as she has been sick all morning."

Nick gave a salute, "Yes, ma'am."

Bonnie giggled and retorted, "At ease officer, now hop to it, I want that tent up before I get back, or else."

Nick really didn't want to know what the punishment was for failure, but Stu seemed to know, since he was already at the back door.

"Hey, wait up, where the hell is this tent anyways?"

Stu looked over his shoulder, "Keep up, will you, I'm damn sure that doctor has super powers because he can diagnose you at first glance."

Nick huffed as he ran, "So…what?"

Stu gave him a look that made him realize his stupidity, "sweet, holy Gazelle's left testicle, that means we gotta hurry!"

Stu was having trouble running because of the sheer comedic stupidity of Nick's comment. Opening the storage shack, Nick saw how much work was to be done, and shuddered at the impending punishment.

Stu looked at Nick in a quizzical manner whilst they were putting up the massive circus-like tent, "You do know Gazelle is a woman, right?"

Nick was confused. "What do you…OHHHH, that was just an expression, like when you stub your paw on the leg of a piece of furniture, you simply shout the phrase, it helps."

Stu regarded the comment with apathy, "Just don't say it around the little ones, they are like tape recorders, repeating every…single…word." Stu shuddered, remembering an incident that involved the repetitious bunny kits and his wife hearing a few swear words. He was in the dog house for a month, and had plain, boiled collard greens for every meal for two months.

The doctor smiled and welcomed the two familiar faces, "It has been a while, Judy, although I do wish to see my patients outside of the hospital, what brings you here this afternoon?" Judy tried to say something, but immediately grabbed a waste basket and hurled violently into it.

"She's been like this all morning, doc, what do you think?"

The doctor had Judy sit on the table and examined her, "I would like to take urine and saliva samples, the test will take only about fifteen minutes.

Judy finally stopped heaving her breakfast into the basket, "Okay, just please hurry with the results."

The doctor gave a sympathetic smile, "Will do, Judy, we will have you fixed up in no time." The doctor walked down the hallway, he knew that if it was what he expected, she wouldn't be getting better any time soon.

The minutes ticked by for what seemed like an eternity, but finally the doctor opened the door and handed the paper in his hand to Bonnie.

"She…but…how…it…what…I need time to process this, thank you doctor." The ride home was laden with a shocked silence that neither bunny would break.

Pulling into the driveway, Judy saw Nick with an almost cartoon sized wooden mallet, and Stu with the large stake as they made a silly show of finishing the job that they were tasked with.

"You two seem to be getting along, and Nick, I would love to hear where you found the mallet for that little performance, but my mom would like to talk to you."

Nick turned to her, "Yes, Bonnie?"

All Nick remembered was her arm moving, and everything went black, only to wake up awkwardly put into the bed by Stu. His head ached, and for a good reason too, there was a massive lump that was visible, even though his fur was thick, it still looked dauntingly big. He decided to try to find the others, but decided to support himself on the wall while doing so, since he was still dizzy. It didn't take long to find them, since Judy was tearing her mom a new one.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD SUPPORT MYSELF MOM, HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL IF I LOST HIM, HOW DO YOU THINK IT WOULD AFFECT ME WITH MY MOM IN JAIL FOR MURDER?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM."

Bonnie gave Nick a remorseful glance, and Judy followed her gaze, "Oh Nick, you shouldn't be walking, I called the doctor to look at your head, so just lie down on the sofa and MOM WILL APOLOGIZE FOR HER TERRIBLE BEHAVIOR."

Nick looked groggily at the bunny as Judy left, Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say anything, her daughter had mentally shut her down temporarily, so Nick went first with a joke to lighten the mood. "Hey Bonnie, I didn't think you were so literal on the "it better be done before I get home" bit."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "It wasn't that, Judy made me promise not to tell you why, but I hit you on the head with a crowbar."

Nick looked at her with amazement, "Well, at least I know never to make you angry EVER again." Nick wanted to see Bonnie back to her normal self, so he started to speak his mind, hoping that it would help.

"I don't know what I did, but if it warranted a reaction like that, then it was stupid, and I understand your reaction, but there will be stupid things done on my part, most of which I will have no clue what I did, but that's just because I am a male. Now whatever Judy doesn't want you to say will be revealed sooner or later, she just wants to tell me in her own time. What I'm trying to say is, I forgive you, and I want to see the old Bonnie, the supportive mother that has Judy's back no matter what."

Bonnie simply broke into a fit of sobbing, Nick slowly making his way over to her to hug her, "It's okay, you bunnies, so emotional."

Nick looked up to see Judy admiring the scene between the two, "You just keep on surprising me, Nick, but there is one surprise that will trump them all, and I will show it to you at the family dance."

Nick looked at her, "I can't wait, but…can…doctor…music." Nick fell over from his head injury, driving both the female rabbits into a frenzied panic.

Once the doctor was on the scene, he tended to Nick's head trauma with many pointy objects that would have made Nick squirm, and once done, handed Bonnie a bottle of pills with instructions, "If he takes these, he will be fine to do the dance, but he HAS to rest until then."

Nick did not like this, but he wanted to do dance with Judy, so he followed his instructions and rested on the sofa as to watch television to stave off his boredom, "I would give my right arm for some Tods of Hazzard right now." His groaning fell on deaf ears, since no amount of ill-advised amputations would make his show appear on the television.

Judy kissed him on the head, "Just one more day, grumpy pants." Nick finally resigned to his daily dosage and fell asleep, only to be woken up in the middle of the night by an all too realistic nightmare, "All my innards are inside me, no holes, and I have a pulse, okay it was a dream, back to sleep." Sleep did not come easy, but eventually it did, and this time his dream was a pleasant one, but when he woke up, his nightmare still lingered in the back of his head.

The first thing Nick noticed was the sudden increase in the number of bunnies, "Oh do tell me Bonnie, where is this handsome young buck, named Nick, that Judy has landed herself?" Nick cleared his throat as he entered the room that bonnie and Judy's rich aunt Sally were talking in.

"Oh, yes dear, I would like an ice water, please make it snappy, I am absolutely parched." Nick cut off Bonnie's defense with a wink, retrieving the item with haste, getting Bonnie a glass of juice as well. "I do apologize my good fellow, for I didn't catch your name."

Nick made a showy bow, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, milady."

The bunny's face lit up with horror, "EGAD, my boy, do NOT poke fun like that, not out with it hooligan, your name."

Nick looked at her with a smile, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and yes, I am dating your niece." The bunny almost fainted, but didn't, mostly because she didn't want to look bad in public.

"She'll warm up to you." Bonnie wanted to support Nick as much as possible after what she did to him.

"Bonnie, I have gotten all the important approvals, and besides, I wouldn't really care for her approval, I'd probably have to be a snooty ass to get her approval."

Bonnie chuckled, "Your words are on point as always, Nick."

He hugged Bonnie, "I want you to know that I meant every word, you are family now, and family forgives each other."

Nick broke the hug and went to go find his dress blues, for tonight was the night of the dance, and he wanted to look his best for his woman. Opening the suit bag that carried his uniform, he was relieved to see it still in the dry cleaning bag from the last time he took it in.

"Good, you will be spotless, your shoes will shine like mirrors, and your badge will sparkle when you dance with that sweet bunny." His thinking aloud earned him a few giggles from the kids that were peeking in her door, "Making fun of an officer, eh, I should arrest one of you for that."

His playful remark earned him a few more laughs, "Are you gonna marry Judy?" The little kit's voice nearly made him jump through the ceiling.

"M-maybe someday, I really do love her though." The kit giggled and swayed back and forth, "Is Big sister gonna have babies with you?" Another deadly question, "I don't think you're old enough for that, now skedaddle, I have to change."

He shut and locked the door behind him, having kits frightened him, he didn't know how good of a parent he could be. "I just hope I can be a tenth of the father for my kids that Stu was for Judy."

"You will do just fine when the time comes." Stu's gruff voice startled Nick. "Hurry up and get changed, the dance is about to begin."

Nick quickly put on the rest of the dress blues, stepping out as am award cladded officer. "What do you think?" Nick looked to Stu for approval.

"You look like a man of his word, who serves justice and protects the people, Son" Nick was unaware of the tear rolling down his cheek. Stu cleared his throat and mimed a tear discreetly, so Nick could wipe it off.

"Let's get the festivities under way, I am dying to dance with Judy." As nick entered the tent, he caught sight of Judy, who was wearing a stunning green dress, with layers and bows, and a hibiscus flower in her hair, Nick chuckled to himself, "She knows just how to make me fall for her, over and over again."

Judy spotted Nick, quickly making her way into his arms. "Today was agony, Judy."

She looked at him with concern, "Is it your head?"

Nick gave his signature smile and said, "No, my heart, I couldn't bear to be away from you."

Judy laughed, "You're hopeless without me aren't you?" Nick started swaying with her as the music started.

"Hopeless as a fox kit." They danced and swirled the night away, finally leading to the meal.

As everyone sat down in their respective seats, Nick noticed something was different, His placemat was a piece of paper. Curiously, Nick slid the paper out from under the unused utensils, as Judy watched him read it he started to cry, but he also started to smile.

"Judy, is this real, is this really happening?" Judy could only manage a nod. Nick threw his arms around her, kissing her, then kneeling down to put his head against her belly, "I will love you with all my heart."

Bonnie stood up silencing the crowd, "I would like to make an announcement, my daughter Judy, and her future husband Nicholas, will be having a baby."

The family sat in silence until Stu started clapping, setting off a thunderous applause by the army of bunnies in the tent. Nick scooped Judy up bridal style and nuzzled her, showing his love for her to the entire family. Nick could only think one thing for the rest of the night; I'm gonna be a father.

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, THIS WAS A SPECIAL ONE, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY FOLLOWERS: ARKAMUNDERLORD, HAMMOND, READERFEVER, THATONEGUYUMEET, NIKO6155, AND THE FLAGSHIP FOLLOWER TOMCATACE99. THANK YOU AS WELL FOR OVER 800 VIEWS.


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE: Hi guys, I had a bit of writer's block there, so yeah, but I got the story back on track, now it gets dark so bear with it, my family had a similar incident, but it didn't end the same as this chapter. Anyways enough of dark history, to the story and also THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1500 VIEWS**

Chapter 10 Booze and Bad Decisions

Nick woke up to his bunny nuzzling his chest in her sleep. "I'm never gonna get used to this am I?" Nick breathed a light chuckle at himself for being so mushy, and slid quietly out of her loving grasp, causing her to reach for him in her sleep. "And you thought I was hopeless." His thoughts trailed off to getting dressed, then to what happened last night. "It must have been a dream, right? Right? There's no way we could ha…" His train of thought was derailed by the blue paper lying on the floor. "Well, Nick, enjoy life while it lasts because when the chief gets the news, he's gonna mount your head on his wall." He looked back to Judy, who was still grasping the air hopelessly, and gave her a kiss on the head which seemed to calm her fit.

Putting on his coveralls and boots, Nick headed out the back door to start the work for the day, but got an unexpected surprise when he saw Stu sitting on the porch swing with a drink in his hand. "What's going on, you're always at the tool shed before me."

Stu smirked and grunted, "Day off."

Nick let out a halfhearted sigh of relief, "Well then, what exactly are we doing today?"

Stu swirled his glass of whiskey, "I wouldn't quite call it a baby shower, but we are throwing one for Judy, and the men are to stay out of the way." Nick motioned for Stu to complete his explanation. "We men, will be bonding over aged alcoholic beverages, but not too many. "Stu tossed back the last of his whiskey at the end of his sentence.

Nick accepted this answer. "So, who all will be at this manly gathering of men?" Nick's jovial tone having no effect on Stu.

"A few of Judy's older brothers, you, me, and…" Nick made another "go on" motion. Stu made a phony cough, "Gideon Grey."

Nick looked stunned, "Why the FUCK would you invite him? He hurt Judy, and I don't care if he's repentant or not, he is NOT going near my woman and unborn kit."

Stu held up a hand. "Son, I can assure you that we won't be leaving my study, and besides, Judy invited him."

The latter part of the sentence hit him like a ton of bricks. Nick opened him mouth several times to protest, but continued his frustrated pacing, and eventually surrendered, for he could not argue with Judy. "I WILL attend, but I WILL NOT acknowledge that piece of shit."

Stu looked at Nick, concern showing in his face, "Just don't let Judy hear you say that."

The rest of the day leading up to the party dragged by as Nick fumed, eventually leading up to the moment he dreaded. The knock on the door made Nick's hair stand on end.

"Son, you look like someone stuck an orange pompom into a flannel shirt, calm down and make yourself look dignified."

Nick smoothed his fur and made his way with Stu to the study. Inside the study sat three rabbits, all of whom looked similar to Judy in their colors, but were more brawn than brains.

"Hi there Nich-o-las."

Nick didn't feel afraid, but he didn't feel like he was going to have an easy time with this, and his senses agreed giving him a "this is gonna be a hazing" feeling. Another hour passed, filled with Nick's writhing from jabs at his past, before Gideon showed up. The fox was surprisingly stealthy, given his portly build.

"Hi, I was told that we was gonna be celebratin' Judy's havin' a baby."

Nick said nothing, and Stu knew that whatever happened between the two, it would happen on their own terms. The Night dragged on, Nick avoiding any more drinks, as to not do something he would regret. Nick noticed that Gideon wasn't holding back, draining bottle after bottle, until he finally gave in to his body's urge and stood up to drunkenly make his way to the restroom. A few minutes passed, Nick not caring, knowing it would take him a while seeing how drunk he was, but when Gideon hadn't showed his face in almost an hour, he decided to make sure that he wasn't causing trouble.

Gideon stumbled out the back door to heave the alcohol his body couldn't handle, his mind was gone, as was his vision when he heard Judy heaving as well.

"Same problem, different causes, huh?" She cringed as the stench of alcohol reached her. "Let's get you back to the guys."

Gideon looked at Judy with a cocked head, "So…who is the…lucky rabbit?" Judy blushed, not knowing how to tell him about her carrying Nick's kit.

"Ohhh," Gideon replied, "So's it's a bastard? I can help with that if you want me to." Judy tried to speak, but was cut off by the portly fox's drunken rambling. "A few good… hits… and…you should be back to normal." Judy was mortified by what he said. Gideon started slowly approaching Judy, but was stopped when he heard the growl of another fox.

Nick stood four feet behind the drunken fox, a .45 revolver leveled at his head. "I will only tell you this once, back away."

Gideon turned and laughed at Nick's gun, "You think that silly peashooter will scare me? HA!"

Judy started to back away, but Gideon lunged.

Judy's parents and older siblings came charging out of the house at the sound of a gunshot, Judy was holding Nick's head, stroking his muzzle, "It's going to be okay Nick, don't you dare close your eyes." Nick's paw was over his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding from a bullet wound, and Gideon was puking in the grass, mumbling about how he didn't mean it, clearly jolted from his drunken stupor by the grim reality of what he had done.

"Judy, help him put pressure on that, Stu get the truck, we need to get to a hospital NOW!" Bonnies voice commanded her family like a well-trained army, and about ten minutes later, they were at the Bunnyburrow Municipal Hospital.

To Judy, it happened too fast, they were in the hospital, and within seconds, she was being torn away from Nick.

"You can't be in the operating room." The doctor looked at Judy quizzically, "Why are you fussing over this fox so much, it's not like they are exactly trustworthy and all, he probably got shot when a drug deal went bad."

Judy couldn't contain her rage, "You listen to me you glorified nurse, that is no ordinary fox, he is the ZPD's FIRST fox officer, he has saved MY LIFE multiple times, he is the most amazing mammal I know, and he is the father of the child that is inside me, now if your surgeons botch this and he dies, I will make sure that you are put away for a very long time for discrimination and the death of an officer!"

The doctor gulped and couldn't even muster a response, simply turning and sprinting back to his office.

Judy didn't let her façade collapse until the doctor was well out of sight, falling into her parent's arms and sobbing for her fox.

The head surgeon was raccoon, so he understood Nick's plight, even though he was unconscious, and he worked tirelessly for hours to keep the fox in the land of the living.

"Come on dammit, you'll make me look bad if you die." The raccoon kept muttering this to himself, it was calming for him, and it made his work flow a bit more smoothly, and after several hours he finally put the last stitches in his patient, "Get this fox to an ICU stat!"

Judy was alerted to Nick's relocation and went, reluctantly at a pace her mother set for her pregnant daughter, to his room.

"We will have to keep him sedated for the time being, as to keep him from undoing any of the work that Dr. Lars has done to keep him alive."

Judy couldn't bear to see Nick so helpless. "H-how long until he can be taken off the sedatives?"

The doctor glanced at his clipboard, "Three days, our surgeon is quite remarkable, I thought it was a waste of his talent when he was put here, but seeing your friend here makes me think otherwise."

Judy looked at the ominous machines that beeped and clicked rhythmically, "Can I speak to the doctor?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "I don't see why not."

Judy whirled around to see a raccoon in scrubs, she assumed he had changed and showered, since his fur was still damp. "That fox is a fighter he will be just fine."

Judy nearly tackled him, hugging him tightly. "I can't thank you enough, I don't know what I would have done without him."

Dr. Lars smiled, moments like these are what made him happy to be a doctor. "Just send me an invitation to your wedding."

Judy's mouth fell open with astonishment.

"My dear, gossip travels fast in a hospital, especially when you scream it at the top of your lungs."

Judy simply hugged the raccoon tighter, "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Anesthesia and Assault Charges

Nick laid in his hospital bed motionless, surrounded by his fellow officers, flowers, get well cards, and balloons.

Chief Bogo pulled Judy into the hall to talk to her, "Alright, I want an explanation, why is my second best officer now just a limp pelt with tubes running through him?" Judy broke down and sobbed the whole ordeal to Bogo.

"Well then, I have an arrest to make, and both of you are going to be out of commission for a while, Wilde should be three months at most, and you should be about four." Judy went to protest, but was cut off by Bogo's hoof, "I will fill out the paperwork, but you owe me BIG, and when Nick wakes up, tell me, I want to chew him out."

Judy was finally done sobbing, "T-thank you chief, I will."

Bogo smiled sympathetically, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, there is someone who needs you more than I do, and you better make sure you're the first one he sees when he wakes up."

Judy nodded and headed back into the room with Nick.

Bogo made his way swiftly to his patrol car, requesting an arrest warrant for Gideon Grey, and within minutes he was flying down the highway to the portly fox's residence.

"Mr. Grey, this is the police! Open the door, or we will force it open!" Bogo heard the fox making his way to the door, noticing that he must be hung over by the way he flinched at the sunlight when the door opened.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde." The fox didn't resist, for it was inevitable. The chief read him his rights and put him in the cruiser, heading on the long drive to headquarters.

The ICU was packed with officers and friends for the next two days, all leaving cards and gifts for Nick, and giving Judy their support. Judy was the only one allowed to stay after hours, seeing as she was in a relationship with Nick and pregnant, but the after-hours silence grew even more deafening with each beep and click of the machines that were attached to her fox.

Eventually, sleep took the small bunny, resting her head on Nick. Judy was suddenly jolted out of her sleep by a crude pawing at her head.

Nick was looking down at her groggily, his trademark smile obstructed by the breathing apparatus, but he was only able to hold consciousness for a few seconds before the anesthesia dragged him back into his unconscious state.

Judy was happy to know that she hadn't lost her fox, he was still the same Nick that she knew and loved, and with that, Judy let sleep take her once more.

The next morning was filled with hushed anticipation as Judy and her fellow officers waited for Nick to wake.

"He should be coming around in a few more minutes," Dr. Lars stated to the room as he dropped by to make his hourly update. Nick took another half hour to come around.

"You really do like to sleep in, don't you Nick?" Nick took a minute to register the joke, then gave his best smile he could to Judy. "Right, you're probably not firing on all pistons with that medicine running through you."

It took Nick another minute, but he gave a faint nod. Nick spent the next two hours slowly answering yes and no questions, but eventually fell asleep once more.

Dr. Lars took Judy aside to talk to her, "He is a strong one, most mammals last only about an hour on that medication, but as I said, no major organs were ruptured, just bruised, but I want to be safe, hence the machines."

Judy hugged the raccoon for what he thought was the hundredth time. "As long as Nick will be okay, it doesn't bother me."

Dr. Lars chuckled, "My dear, no one likes those machines, however the breathing apparatus will be removed tomorrow, but you might want to take it easy on the talking, his vocal cords will be sore."

Judy was ecstatic, one step towards being back to normal. "Thank you, doctor, you have no idea how much this means to us."

Dr. Lars retorted, "I kinda do, the ZPD threw in a hefty bonus along with paying Nick's hospital bills."

Judy went back to Nick's side, watching his chest rise and fall until she fell asleep.

That morning Nick was jolted out of his slumber, only half aware of the tube being pulled out of his throat.

"Hey, Nick, they took out that tube, but the doctor said to take it easy with the talking because your vocal cords would be sore."

Nick did his usual processing, and rasped, "My lips aren't." His face tried his best to do his trademark sly look, but he just looked ridiculous in his drugged state.

Judy could barely hold back her laughter. "Well it looks like your sense of humor didn't take any damage." Judy gave him a well-deserved kiss, for only he could make a joke out of a situation this disheartening.

Nick was just about to fade back into sleep when a fox with blonde fur walked in the room, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you bastard! What were you thinking?"

Judy jumped straight to the conclusion that all men dread, "Nicholas, care to explain?"

Nick's voice was raspy and incoherent, but he was trying desperately to tell her something.

The blonde fox began to speak again, "First you go out of town, then you stop texting me, and now you're in the hospital!"

Nick was motioning for Judy to come closer, and when she did he rasped one word in her ear, "Mom."

Judy looked back and forth between Nick and his mother, "WHAT?!" Both mammals were stunned.

"Well Nicky, looks like you weren't exaggerating, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Nick was more than relieved that he dodged that bullet, and to him it would have been worse than the real one that he wasn't so lucky with.

Nick's mother introduced herself to Judy, "Vivian Wilde, but you must call me Vivian. Now, what was it you were so excited to tell me about when you were supposed to get home."

Nick processed the question and thought about how to show his answer. Nick motioned for Judy to stand in front of him, turning her to face his mom, and putting his hand on her belly. Vivian didn't get the charade, so Nick started moving his paw in a circle.

Vivian started guessing aloud, "You're hungry? No? Judy is hungry? No? Nick, is she pregnant?!"

Nick gave a smile and a nod, glad that the game of charades was finally done.

Vivian scooped Judy up in a nuzzling hug, "Oh your kit will be sooooo cute."

Nick was happy about how accepting his mother was, and fell asleep once more with one less problem on his mind.

Nick recovered for another week, regaining his voice, gaining the ability to sit again, and slowly weaning off the heavy sedatives.

"Look who's feeding his self like a big kit." Judy liked to poke fun at Nick.

"Oh yeah? How's about THIS." Nick flicked a few hospital peas at Judy causing her to squeal.

"Nick, you better behave or you won't get any dessert."

Nick laughed, "It looks like the kit has claimed it."

He pointed to Judy eating a slice of blueberry pie, causing her to blush. Nick finished his food and laid back on his pillow, "I just can't believe that I have to spend another two weeks here, and another three on bed rest, I'm gonna be fat by the time I've recovered."

Judy laughed at his remark, "Oh no, not with the meal plan I have laid out for you."

Nick groaned, that meant lots and lots of bland vegetables, but at least when he got back on his feet he would have less to work off.

"So, carrots, where's my dessert?" Nick eyed Judy playfully.

Judy had just finished the pie, so she stood up, walked over to Nick, and gave him a deep kiss, letting him taste the blueberry still on her tongue.

Nick sat stunned for a few seconds, then said, "Best dessert I ever had."

Judy giggled, Nick always had a line or a joke prepared in the back of his head.

"You should rest, I know it's boring, but when you are home we can watch movies together, I can cook meals, and we can snuggle once your stitches heal."

Nick surrendered to his bunny, and fell asleep hoping that the days would fly by, but Nick was painfully aware of each minute he spent in the hospital for the next two weeks, and at one point he even thought about plucking his own hairs for fun, but resorted to reading all the cards and letters from all the officers in the precinct.

When Nick was done with the last of the letters, he requested that he be given a few pens and some paper to write a letter to the chief, thanking the whole precinct for their concern, and stating that he would be back in action in no time. Nick even had a few conversations with his hero, Dr. Lars, as to thank him and tell him a few stories of him in action.

The final day of his designated hospital stay dragged on longer than he had ever thought possible, with many nurses and doctors poking and prodding him.

Dr. Lars gave the fox a sympathetic smile and shooed the doctors away once they reported their results, which were the same as his.

"My boy, I wish that there was a simpler way, but due to protocol we have to do this, hell, I could have told you that you were fine, and your recovery rate is impressive, much faster than the other patients I've had, but I must insist on keeping your bedrest at three weeks, as to ensure that you heal completely."

Nick was excited, so much so, that he could barely sleep that night, but as his body was recovering, sleep did take him.

"Wake up, my boy, it is almost time to leave for home." Nick's ears shot up at the mention of leaving.

"About time, I was just about to go insane."

Both mammals looked at the door as Judy opened it, "Anxious to leave much?"

Nick gave Judy a very serious look, "You have no idea."

The paperwork took about ten more minutes, but to Nick it felt like an hour, "Come on, I'm starting to believe that this hospital can distort time itself."

Just to mess with Nick, Judy pushed his wheelchair at an agonizingly slow rate, making the fox squirm.

"That's not funny. Please, I'm serious, I want to go home." Judy finally gave in to the overly pitiful look that he put on his face, and pushing him to the front of the hospital, where they were met by a mini-van.

"Where's my car parked?"

Judy pointed at the mini-van, "This is now the family car."

Nick groaned, "Couldn't we have gotten a truck with a back seat instead?"

Judy giggled at his grievance, "How would you climb into a truck in your pitiful state?"

The fox was stumped, "Touché, but you are driving this thing, I have street cred to uphold."

Judy laughed at him mentioning his "street cred," as if he had any. "I seem to remember a certain fox waking up with a stuffed rabbit toy in his arms."

Nick grew extremely red, "Let's just go home." The rabbit got into the driver seat after helping Nick into the back seat of the van.

"I've been packing my things to move into your apartment, and the chief said that he would have the officers move my stuff while I picked you up."

Nick looked pleased to hear this. "We will need to live with each other, as you are bearing my kit after all."

Judy looked a little disheartened to hear this, but Nick made a quick save, "We were practically living together before all this anyways, now I'll have a second roommate, and I love both more than anything in the world."

Judy looked in the mirror, blushing, "Even more than blueberries?"

Nick laughed, "Yes, even more than blueberries."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Bedrest Interrupted by a Buffalo

Nick eyed his wheelchair the whole ride back to the apartment. "I'm gonna look so pitiful in this thing."

Judy groaned hearing this for the hundredth time today. "I know, you have made it abundantly clear, and if you keep it up I'm gonna make you look even more pitiful."

Nick's ears perked up at the chance for banter, since it was one of the few things you couldn't inhibit with a bullet wound.

"My, my, fluff, I'll have you know that is grounds for domestic abuse charges."

Judy looked in the rear view mirror, "You have to be able to file the charges in the first place."

Nick made a show of mock fear, "Oh no, who would do such a thing to a poor, helpless fox?"

Judy laughed, "Nick, you are far from helpless, now stop brooding, we're home."

Nick hadn't even noticed that they were in the parking complex. Nick exited the van with all the grace and posture of a sack of potatoes, falling on his face as the pain in his stomach caused his legs to buckle.

"Nick, I told you to wait for me to help you."

Nick twisted his face into an overly dramatic grump. "Great, now both my dignity AND my face are shattered."

Judy giggled at the comment, "Well your face has taken quite the beating these past few weeks."

Nick thought about how he had been punched, hit with a crowbar, and even how some of Stu's home defense rounds grazed him.

"You're right, but in the end it was my gut that took the biggest punishment."

The bunny hummed and nodded in agreement as she wheeled Nick down the hallway to their apartment. Nick fished through his bag of personal items that the hospital gave to him, eventually finding the key to the apartment.

"Would you do the honors?"

Judy rolled her eyes and opened the door, but they weren't alone, as Clawhauser was sitting on the sofa with a giddy expression on his face.

"How…What…But…You…EXPLAIN!"

Nick's voice startled the cheetah, but only momentarily, as he quickly started his happy explanation.

"You see, the chief asked me to be your personal caretaker, as to keep Hopps from overworking herself, and I got into your apartment with the spare Bogo had made for me."

The cheetah flashed a toothy grin as he produced his key, which had a Gazelle decal.

"Alright, I can accept that, but there are ground rules." Nick's expression showed that he was completely serious, and the cheetah sat up looking alert. "One, you pay for your share of the food; two, no loud music as we have neighbors; Three, always knock before you enter the bedroom upstairs."

Judy's face reddened at the last rule.

"So, who confessed first?" The cheetah looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

Nick blushed and spoke up, "T-that would be m-me."

Clawhauser squealed with delight, "Oooh the chief will not like this, I am a few thousand dollars richer."

Nick's jaw fell open, "You had a betting pool on us?"

The cheetah looked at Nick quizzically, "Yeah, we have a pool for all the officers we think have feelings for each other. We bet on who confesses first."

Nick looked mischievously at the cheetah, "Are there any other ongoing pools?"

The cheetah made a show of zipping his lips.

Nick laughed, "I'll get them from you, one way or the other."

Judy was still in shock over the portly cheetah being in their house, but was pulled out of it when Nick pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss, causing Clawhauser to squeal and clap like a giddy school cub.

"N-Nick why'd you do that?"

Nick stroked her ears, "Well, it was the only way I could think of to bring you back from la-la land."

Judy flicked Nick's nose, "That's punishment for being such a perv."

Nick and Judy hammered out the details of Clawhauser's stay, eventually agreeing that he would leave once Nick was taken off of bed rest.

A few days passed, Nick still stranded on his island of memory foam, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in, the door is unlocked."

Nick's eyes widened when he saw the chief step into his apartment.

"Wilde, you just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you?"

Nick gulped, "To what trouble are you referring, sir?"

The buffalo scowled, "First you ask to get out of your police duties, then you get my best officer pregnant, and now you're on bed rest from a bullet wound." The chief sighed, "This was supposed to be a week-long, recovery leave for you to recover from your friend's passing, but now my two best officers are out of commission for a few months at the VERY least."

Nick perked up, "Actually sir, once I am off of bed rest, the doctor said I can resume light work at headquarters, as it would double as physical therapy."

The buffalo looked pleased to hear this, "Very well Wilde, BUT I don't want you pushing yourself too much, bullet wounds take time to heal, and even your sheer willpower can't make time move any faster."

Nick looked forlorn as he knew the chief was right because all the straining and focusing would more than likely burst a blood vessel than make time move faster.

"Chief, can I please at least have some of the odder crimes in the paperwork? I can't possibly last three weeks on simple public intoxication reports."

Chief Bogo snorted, "I'll see what there is, but no promises Wilde."

Nick looked at the chief, as his face clearly showed he had more to say, "Come on chief, what is it?"

The chief grumbled his response.

"Chief, you are hiding something."

The buffalo sighed, knowing he'd eventually have to tell him anyways. "The new mayor wants to present you a commendation."

Nick groaned, as the new mayor only stood for re-election. "He only wants the god damned fox vote!"

Chief Bogo countered, "I know, but both you and the department need the good publicity, as we are still getting hate mail from your instatement."

Nick's face showed genuine disbelief, "It's already been a year and a half."

The chief looked at the ground, "I know, but if we do this, I am sure that this will slow down to a trickle and eventually fizzle out of existence."

Nick thought it over for a minute, "Chief, what exactly did I do to warrant this kind of behavior? I mean, it's not like the large scale take downs we usually do."

The buffalo laughed hardily, "You were protecting your pregnant girlfriend, who just so happens to be Judy Hopps, from an armed, drunken assailant, and you nearly gave your life doing so, and if that doesn't warrant even the slightest bit of praise, then I don't know what does."

Nick hadn't thought of it that way, as he was simply worried about losing the two most precious things in his life. In all reality, he thought he was going to be reprimanded for taking such a selfish risk.

"Chief, I want to thank you, we would be in a tight spot if you hadn't taken the bill, I mean look at it, I would have to sell my soul for this kind of coin."

The chief looked over his shoulder, "The publicity you will bring in will pay for all of that."

With that, the cape buffalo left Nick to his sheeted and pillowed island of helplessness.

A few weeks later, Nick was given permission to leave his bed, but he was slow to move around the house.

"I guess this is how it'll be when I am an old fart, shuffling to eat bland cereal for breakfast as I am hunched over and on several billion medications."

Judy laughed, "We'd be an adorable old couple, but I want to be the kind that sits outside on the front porch, and we hold hands as we lazily rock back and forth in our dusty, old rocking chairs."

Nick's ears perked up at the mention of a rocking chair, "Hey carrots, I'm gonna make a call, I'll be back in a minute."

Nick phoned his mother, and minutes later Finnick brought an item inside. "Nick this better be important, or I'm gonna bite your god damn face off."

Nick hushed the small fox and explained himself. "Well Nick, I didn't know you had a mushy romantic side, you aren't going soft are you?"

Nick smirked, "Still craftier than your hopeless ass."

The little fox scoffed, "Call me when your woman gives your balls back, and we might just go drinking."

Nick shut the door behind the fox, muttering an insult, but getting, "I HEARD THAT," due to Finnick's large ears.

"Nick, What's that?" Judy gestured towards the dusty moving cloth that was draped over something.

"Well, our conversation earlier got me thinking, and I want you to have this." Nick pulled the blanket and grimaced at the pain in his gut as he did it, but it was worth it to him, just to see Judy's look when he revealed the dusty old rocking chair that his mother used when he was a kit.

"It was my mom's when I was a kit, and I asked her if I could give it to you, and well she wouldn't stop saying yes and mentioning how cute you are."

Judy's eyes started to well up, "Oh Nick, I love it."

Nick took his rabbit into his arms, "And I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, this chapter (probably the next chapter or two as well) will be the 3,000 view special, so enjoy!

Chapter 13 Sheriff Wilde and Lady Hopps

The train steamed into the station of the town of Zootopia, it was June of 1878, and the town had recently been founded.

The small rabbit smiled at the sight of the town, as it was the most socially advanced place in the world, hence the name. Stepping off of the train, she walked towards the nearest shop.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you know where the sheriff's office is?"

The wolf looked over the counter at her, "Why certainly, miss, once you go out the door, take a right, he is a few buildings down, you can't miss him."

She smiled, "Thank you Mr…"

The wolf responded, "Papyrus."

Judy looked about the building, "What do you make Mr. Papyrus?"

The wolf grinned, "Spaghetti, It's my specialty."

The bunny looked up at the wolf, "I shall come and try some soon, but for now, I must say farewell."

The wolf looked at her with his head cocked, "You know you don't have to talk so uppity, we don't mind around here."

The rabbit hummed in acknowledgement as she left to find the sheriff. Nicholas Wilde was written on the door to the sheriff's office.

"Drat, I've missed him."

The bunny was then distracted by snoring coming from her left. A fox in chaps, boots, a vest and an old hat was sleeping in a chair on the porch.

"E-excuse me sir, but do you know where the sheriff is?" No response. "SIR!?"

The vulpine fell out of his chair, but almost as quickly as he hit the floor, he rebounded with his pistol drawn.

"Oh, sorry to have startled you."

The fox eased greatly, holstering his peacemaker.

"It's no problem, miss, I'm just a jumpy, gun-slinging sheriff."

The bunny's eyes widened as she hadn't missed her chance to talk to him.

"I-I was wondering about the room you had for rent."

Nick thought it over, "No charge, miss."

The small rabbit protested, "I couldn't possibly be such a burden on you."

The sheriff smirked, "Okay, the price will be you telling me your name."

The small mammal protested, "That is a ridiculous request, what will my name help you with financially?"

Nick retorted, "Name, or no room."

She finally gave in. "J-Judith Laverne Hopps."

Nick's smile broadened, "A pleasure to meet you, Judy, I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the sheriff."

Judy giggled as he bowed in a showy manner. "Quite the charmer you are, Mr. Wilde."

Nick cocked his head, "Please, call me Nick." Putting his hat back on his head he asked, "Is there any baggage I can help you with?"

She nodded and lead him to two bunny sized chests with clothes and personal effects in them.

"I would be happy to help you with them." Nick scooped both trunks onto his shoulders and proceeded to his house. "Come along, I will give you the grand tour of the place."

The duo walked merrily back to his house. Judy marveled at the two-story house, it was well crafted, and the attention to detail was amazing.

"I built it over the few years I've been here, just finished it two months ago."

Judy ran her hand along the porch railing, feeling how smooth it was from his meticulous work. "It's beautiful, I wish I had a house like this."

Nick looked over his shoulder with a sincere look, "I'm sure you will be big, enough so to buy five houses like mine."

Nick showed her every part of the house, even the plumbing that his friend had put in, as he liked the inventor's idea of running water.

"What is a cute little rabbit such as yourself doing in these parts, if I may ask?"

Judy blushed, "I was hoping to…well…join the law enforcement system." She braced for laughter, but heard none.

"Well I have been looking for a deputy, and you seem willing and able, but is that the whole reason?"

Judy was dumbfounded, as female rights were not as high as male rights, and that included jobs, yet this fox was prepared to deputize her.

"Well, my mother and father were not fully supportive of my whims, and I thought it best to distance myself a bit, as to keep from being smothered with their constant visits with "possible suitors" as they put it."

Nick gave a haughty laugh, "Now that would drive anyone away, and I can see why you came here, even though the nation hasn't caught on, this town is on the up and up with mammal's rights, especially female."

Judy was happy to hear this, "How far have you gotten with the equality movement?"

Nick thought it over, "Voting and land ownership are done, but we're getting the paperwork for females to be able to take up certain jobs that are deemed a male's job, these bosses are tough people to crack, but we are working towards a better town."

Nick glanced at Judy's dress, "Did you only pack dresses, or is that the only thing that you could obtain?"

The bunny blushed, "The latter."

Nick gave a small grin, "If you'll excuse me for a minute." Judy nodded and Nick proceeded into his room, rummaging through his items. "Now, Judith Laverne Hopps, Place your right paw in my left."

Judy did as she was told, and felt his paw was unnaturally cold.

"Do you, Judith Laverne Hopps, swear to uphold the duties that come with this station and to protect all citizens no matter what species?"

Judy threw her arms around Nick's neck, "Yes I do, I swear on my life."

Nick reluctantly pried the bunny off, blushing slightly, "I hereby deputize you."

Judy saw a small six-point deputy star in his paw. Nick slowly advanced, looking Judy in the eye, as he pinned her star on her dress.

"Now, let's eat." Nick made a few dishes of protein rich vegetables, and set a pie out for dessert.

"We will get you better suited clothes for law enforcement tomorrow, and I'll get you a pistol, we have a few gun-slingers that come by every now and then, but they're all six feet under."

Judy looked a bit disheartened to hear that he had to duel.

"If I may ask, why do they come?"

Nick sighed, "You ever hear of the dead-eye deputy?"

Judy's face lit up, "Yes, the legendary deputy, who could out duel and out shoot any crook at any distance, why?" Nick stood up and motioned up and down at himself, and it dawned on her.

"Goodness, who would think that I would be in the same room as the dead-eye deputy, I'M HIS DEPUTY."

Nick looked upset as he began to turn away. "Wait, what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Nick gave a halfhearted smirk, "No, Judy, you just get sick of dueling after a while, every few weeks at noon a poor sap that could have been something grabs his gun, trying to prove he's deadlier and scarier than anyone else."

Judy cocked her head, "Why noon?"

Nick breathed a chuckle, "The sun, it's not in either person's eyes at noon, I believe in a fair fight, even if they are trying to kill me."

Judy marveled at the honor in his ways, "Can you teach me how to shoot?"

Nick thought it over, "Fine, but you gotta promise to let me do all the dueling, these gunfighters aren't just anyone, and they will kill you." Judy nodded. "Good, I don't want a dead deputy just because you were trying to prove yourself to me."

Judy noticed a scar on his neck as he turned to go wash up for bed, and almost telepathically he pointed to it, "That was when my sheriff was killed in front of me, they shot me in the neck, but missed everything, and in a rage I killed them all, every one of those poor bastards. I still have nightmares."

Judy wished she could help him, but there was something more, almost as if she felt a bit more for him.

Nick went to bed, and was aware of a dusty crossroads. Looking around, he saw an old wolf with a sheriff's badge.

"Sheriff Danny, get up, fight, do something!"

The wolf looked at Nick solemnly, "It's up to you, son."

The wolf closed his eyes as the badger behind him fired three rounds into the back of his head.

"YOU SON'S OF VIXENS I'M GOING TO SEE YOU HANGED!" The weasel behind him laughed and shot nick once in the neck.

Nick came to after all the bandits had cleared out, but checking himself, found that they had yet to strip him of his gun.

"I will see them beg for mercy." Nick looked at the saloon, and sure enough, one of the bandits passed the window. Nick wrapped his bandanna around his face, heading for the saloon. The bandits didn't have time to react when Nick pushed through the saloon doors, wielding two pistols, as he shot all of them.

Nick looked down to see the badger that shot his sheriff crawling towards the door, and in rage, grabbed his fur on his head, pulling it back as he placed his barrel to the badger's neck.

"Mercy, please, mercy."

Nick growled, "I have run out of mercy." Nick shot three holes in the badger's throat, watching as he bled out on the floor.

Nick came to his senses an hour after he was one rampaging, and he immediately ran outside, emptying his stomach on the dusty road.

The bartender walked out, "First time killing, huh?" Nick responded with more retching. "You'll get used to it, not right now, but you will. You did good today, now go wash off and take a rest, we need to get a new sheriff, and you need to attend a funeral."

Nick was suddenly aware of a paw on his chest, he was in his house. Quickly his hand went for his gun, but he was stopped when he heard a voice.

"I-I heard you whimpering, w-were you having another nightmare?"

Nick was hesitant, but he didn't want to keep secrets, "Yes." Judy's paw made him feel secure.

"W-would you like for me to sleep in here tonight?"

Nick's face grew red and his heart pounded, "W-well I d-don't think t-that would be a g-good idea."

Judy's hand started to pull away, and with his night vision, he could see her face fall, quickly he pulled her close to him, "I'm terrified, I remembered everything so clearly."

Judy hugged the shaking vulpine closer, "N-Nick, I think I might lo…" She was cut off by a kiss.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…Judy?"

Judy simply hugged him tighter, "It's okay, I feel the same way, but won't we be outcasts?"

Nick breathed a small chuckle. "We live in the town of Zootopia, this is the safe haven for outcasts."

Nick and Judy laid in their bed, holding each other close until sleep finally took them.


	14. Chapter 14

Upsate: Hey guys, hope you liked the updated format on the previous chapters, now here is the second and final part to the 3000 view special. ENJOY

Chapter 14 A Gal and A Gun-slinger

Nick woke up to the morning sunlight creeping in through his window. Judy was still sound asleep, looking even more adorable to Nick, in her silk night gown. Nick proceeded downstairs to start breakfast, which was flapjacks and veggies, and while cooking, he felt two soft paws clutch his bare chest as a certain bunny hugged her new found lover.

"You looked mighty cute this morning, and it would have been a shame to disturb such a peaceful sleep."

Judy stood next to the stove, "I was having a pleasant dream."

Nick smirked, not taking his eyes off the meal he was making, "Do tell, what was it about?"

Judy blushed, "Well, you were with me as we took a walk through the forest, and you stopped, got down on one knee, and proposed to me."

Nick let out a chuckle, "You know, that might not be as far-fetched as you'd think."

Judy looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Nick fidgeted, "Well, you see, foxes in the ancient days mated for life, and it is mostly true for foxes nowadays, it's just a question of if we connect with the one we court, and I am one of those foxes."

Judy pulled nick's face away from his task to kiss him, "I love you."

Nick blushed, not used to hearing this, "I-I love you too."

Nick and Judy finished their breakfast and started to get dressed. Nick laughed when he saw Judy trying to steal his clothes to wear, but looking like a kit in the garments that were a few sizes too big.

"Slow down there, we'll get you some of your own duds, deputy Hopps."

Judy reluctantly exited the sheriff's clothes, revealing her naked self. Nick gulped and turned around, but Judy stopped him.

"No, it's okay, this is who you will be with."

Nick mimicked her actions, stripping to reveal even more scars.

"This is who you will be with."

Judy slowly made her way forward, putting her paw on a large scar that showed through the fur on Nick's chest, then on one on Nick's arm, and making her way up to the one on his neck, finding the entry scar, then rubbing her paw over the exit scar.

"I can't heal them, and I certainly can't say they make me happy to see them, but I will love you, scars and all."

Nick let out a shaky sigh of relief, pulling Judy in close to him, "I won't let anyone hurt you like they have hurt me."

Nick held Judy close for a few more seconds, breathing in her scent, before they parted to get dressed. Nick put on his usual ensemble of chaps, boots, etcetera and Judy put on her lightest dress, as to not take too long when changing into her new clothes.

Nick opened the wooden door causing a small bell to ring, "What can I get you, sheriff?"

The old tailor was a bobcat about Nick's height.

"Well, we need some appropriate clothing to dress my new deputy in, Sam."

The bobcat adjusted his glasses and looked over the counter at Judy.

"One minute."

The bobcat shuffled into the back of the store, coming out with a purple shirt, brown chaps, and a bandit-style hat. Nick laid a few dollars on the table and the bobcat took Judy's measurements.

"Go get her some boots and a pistol, I'll have the work done by the time you get back."

Judy made her way out the door in excitement.

"Nick, you take care of that girl, she's a special one."

Nick smirked, "With my life, Sam, with my life."

Nick made his way with Judy to the local cobbler, who was a small ferret.

"Billy, you think you have any boots for my new deputy?"

The ferret shot a glance at her, "Maybe, if not it will be a day."

The ferret scurried to his collection, finding a small pair of boots.

"Try these on, miss."

Judy was amazed, it was as if the boots were made just for her.

"Oh they're wonderful."

Nick, again, put some money down as they left. Nick lead Judy to his office, and rummaged through the armory, eventually finding a pistol her size.

"Go change, I'm going to clean this."

Judy obediently went to the tailor to get her new clothes and change into them. Nick was cleaning the small pistol when a coyote burst through the door to his office.

"Nick…Telegram…BAD."

He could barely catch his breath, as he did sprint all the way from the train station.

Nick took the telegram, and it read, "Dear Sheriff, I know who you are STOP

You have two weeks to prepare STOP

You will meet your demise STOP

Sincerely, Jack Savage STOP."

Nick had faced many gun-slingers before, but he knew how fast Jack Savage was, and he knew how many sheriffs he had killed.

"Benjamin, it looks as if more trouble is coming, and I don't know if I can handle it this time."

The color flushed from the coyote's face, "What do you mean?"

Nick looked him in the eye, "I may not be fast enough to out draw him, but if I go down, he goes down with me."

The coyote understood, leaving the sheriff to pull his thoughts together. Judy came through the door, dressed in her new outfit, making Nick blush at how cute she looked. Breaking his awkward silence, he held up a leather belt with a pistol and many rounds.

"I finished cleaning it."

Judy marveled at the weapon, it felt heavy and cold, but it didn't scare her.

"What was that coyote so worried about? He came out of your office fidgeting and biting his claws."

Nick handed Judy the telegram.

"Jack Savage? He is the most notorious rabbit in the country."

Nick's ears perked up, "Rabbit?"

Judy responded, "Yes, that's why he is so fast, he is a rabbit, and no one has been able to out duel him."

Nick sighed, "I've never dueled a rabbit before, this is going to be a big problem."

Judy put her paw on his shoulder, "It will be alright, I know you can do it."

Nick looked at Judy, his face showing concern, "Just promise me that no matter what happens to me, that you will keep the town safe."

Judy nodded. Nick took Judy out that afternoon to see how well she handled the pistol, and to his surprise, all she needed was a stance adjustment, as for Nick, he had Judy toss a coin, Nick putting a bullet in it as it passed gut level. Ten coins later, Nick was satisfied, as he was still at his peak.

"You know, I might just be able to out shoot you, sheriff."

Nick chuckled, "Someday, maybe, but right now I want you to let me do the dueling."

Judy jumped up and kissed Nick on the cheek, "Okay, but you gotta promise to come back to me, no matter what."

Nick's mind screamed at him as he lied, "Promise."

Nick took her paw in his as he led her back to their house. Nick and Judy spent a week together, simply going about their preparations for the duel, when Nick asked Judy to take a walk with him, leading her down a trail he had cut through the forest years ago. Judy marveled at the beauty of the large trees and the streams, but was pulled back to reality when Nick stopped, kneeling.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, would you make me the happiest fox in the world, will you marry me?"

Judy could hardly speak, tears of joy spilling over, "Y-yes."

Nick produced a small, golden ring, and put it on her paw.

Nick lifted Judy up, spinning as they both laughed. Their ceremony was small, but most of the townsfolk attended, witnessing the marriage of two souls that saw past what they looked like, loving each other for who they are on the inside. Nick and Judy's vows were simple, Judy's promising to love him through all that may come their way, and Nick's promising to protect her from all the evils in the world, even if it meant he died doing so. The pastor said his part and the two sealed their love with a kiss.

"Three more days."

Judy looked at Nick, who was changing out of the stuffy suit he wore. "What?"

Nick looked at Judy, "Jack, three more days until the duel with him, and I don't want to waste them."

Nick then passed out on his bed, as his nerves finally got the better of him. Judy seeing her chance, looked through Nick's things to better understand her fox. Judy's rummaging did little to stir Nick, so she continued her search, eventually coming across a photo. Nick stood, clad in an infantry uniform with a rifle on his shoulder.

Judy put her paw over it, she didn't know Nick had fought in the great gentleman's war. The war's name was very deceptive, as it was poor young men who went to war over the rich men's quarrels, but that was suddenly overturned as the young soldiers, who had opposed each other, aligned with each other and overthrew the corrupt governments that killed so many of their brothers in a war for petty profits. Judy's thoughts were interrupted by a glint of light. A medal on a uniform, which read, "Ninety-Sixth Brigade, Peltic Volunteers."

Nick's voice nearly scared her to death, "It was hell."

Judy realized what he was talking about.

"Boys, barely old enough to mate, slaughtering each other. The rage I felt when we charged against those who sent us to those bloody conflicts, it was unlike anything I had ever felt, I was scared of what I had become, but I came to terms with it as it helped form this new nation."

Judy started to well up, hearing her husband's pain.

"I never really have been the same, and my old revolver is the one I used in the war. Sometimes I think that, just maybe, I can redeem myself by ridding the world of evil with this gun that killed so many innocent mammals."

Judy threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"You are not bad, you're my husband, Nicholas."

With that, Nick finally let his emotion flow, his bunny comforting him the rest of the night.

Three days had come and pass, and it was the day of the duel. Nick looked at his usual sheriff outfit, but tossed it aside, as this would be his last duel, he put his army uniform on. Nick's boots were polished and his medals gleamed, he was ready to live, or die fighting.

Judy walked with Nick to the saloon, where he told her to wait for him, kissing her one more time before the duel.

Nick saw a rabbit clad in a duster and stripes on his face, walking to the center of town.

"Jack Savage, I am the sheriff, and I will give you one chance to surrender."

The rabbit laughed, "That's what they all said."

Nick sighed, "We will use one bullet each, ten paces."

The rabbit's grin widened, "Now that sounds like a fun challenge."

At the stroke of noon, the two started their paces, then slowly turned towards each other. The bartender threw a coin in the air and ran, both animals went for their guns as the coin hit the ground.

Judy heard a gunshot and a brief yelp.

"NICK."

She ran outside seeing his limp figure in the middle of the road.

"Well, looks like this town got a bit sexier." Judy was terrified as Jack's, now fully loaded, pistol was aimed at her.

"Me and you are gonna have some fun."

Jack dragged Judy to a nearby shed, pinning her to the wall as he roughly tore her shirt open.

"Now I wouldn't struggle if I were you."

Jack brandished a barbed knife that looked like its sole purpose was torture. Judy imped in fear, a tear rolling down her cheek, as Jack's paw slowly made its way to her pants. Nothing. Judy's eyes opened to see a paw wrapped around Jack's neck. Nick was behind him, missing half of his left ear.

"Being fast isn't worth a damn if you can't kill your target." He dragged the buck back to the saloon, driving the barbed knife into his shoulder. Jack tried in vain to remove the knife, as it was imbedded in the wooden post behind him.

Nick took his pistol from his belt, "Jack Savage, for the murder of countless law enforcement officers, disturbing the peace, and the attempted rape of my wife, I sentence you to death. Do you have any last words?"

Jack Spit at Nick.

"Very well."

Nick shot him in the shoulder, then in his knees, then twice in the gut, and finally putting his last bullet in the rabbit's throat. Jack convulsed as he bled out, trying in vain to shout curses at Nick, only to fill his lungs with blood even faster.

Nick calmed from his rage and went to check on Judy.

She was crying tears of joy, as her fox held her, "D-did y-y-you make h-h-him p-pay?"

Nick nodded, picking his rabbit up.

"Nick we need to cauterize that wound."

Nick's mind was numbing, and he finally collapsed. Sam came out and picked Nick up, taking him to the blacksmith. Judy held Nick's head and pet his snout as the hot metal touched the wound, causing him to be fully aware and thrash about, but Judy held his head still, making sure that the blacksmith could finish his work. Nick's energy left him when the hot iron left his skin.

Nick awoke staring at the ceiling of the house, wondering how he got there from the dusty road.

"Nick, you're awake."

Judy threw her arms around him and gave him a flurry of kisses.

Nick laughed, "Can't seem to die, can I."

Judy giggled at the remark, hugging the fox tighter. The two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Nick was suddenly aware of his apartment and the pain in his gut from the bullet wound he got from Gideon.

"Just a dream," He thought, "A nice dream, though."

He turned to see his bunny, her belly rounded.

Nick thought to himself, "Looks like part of my dream has already come true."


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait, I don't have WIFI, but three chapters have been made in my absence, so enjoy!**

Chapter 15 A Mandatory Minefield

Nick was fixing breakfast the morning after his "Wilde West Dream" as he dubbed it mentally. He was making pancakes and coffee, putting sugar in both mugs. Nick's mug was a purple mug with a carrot on it, and Judy's was an orange mug with a cutely drawn fox on it.

"Niiiiiiiiccccckkkk."

Judy's "I'm the first person to ever be pregnant and I am utterly helpless, but not really" call got the attention of her lover.

"You want breakfast in bed?"

Judy's embarrassed silence enforced Nick's belief that he knew his rabbit better than anyone else. Nick got a foldable tray out, put Judy's breakfast on it, and headed upstairs to their room.

"Today is the first day back on the force, even if it just lousy paperwork."

Judy smiled, "Don't worry, sheriff, you will do fine."

Nick blushed, "I told you that in confidence."

Judy laughed, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, rough rider."

Nick flashed a sly grin, "You bet your ass I'm a rough rider."

Judy giggled at his lewd humor, "Come here, you're never gonna get that tie right."

Her plan worked perfectly, as he bent down, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well, officer, I might have to mark you down for…"

Judy cut him off with another kiss, after which she fixed his tie.

"Be safe, okay?"

Nick looked her in the eye, "Promise."

Nick walked into the reception area where Clawhauser was.

"Morning, chief want me in the bullpen?"

Clawhauser's eyes hinted at a bit of mischief, but Nick's healing wound deterred banter at the time.

"Yep, he has a special introduction today."

Nick just shuffled to the bullpen, nursing his coffee. The bullpen went silent when Nick walked in, but was soon taken again with raucous whoops and hollers, all of which were welcoming Nick back. Nick held up a paw and thanked the officers, turning around just in time to see chief Bogo step into the bull pen, holding up his hoof to settle the remaining commotion.

"We have a special introduction to make today, our second ever fox officer, Cassidy Renard."

Nick saw a crème colored fox enter the bullpen in her dress blues.

"Wilde, you will be helping her get accustomed, seeing as you are the only other fox in the ZPD."

Many things went through Nick's mind when he heard Bogo say this, the most prominent was, "Shit."

Bogo doled out the other assignments and said, "If you find an interesting bit in your assignments, or an odd arrest of sorts, Wilde will take care of the paperwork, we almost lost him to a bullet, can't have boredom doing him in when we just got him back."

With that, the cape buffalo dismissed the crowd.

Nick high-fived a few officers, and Fangmeyer said, "Hey Nick, I know where some weird stuff goes down, I'll drop by there on the way to my case, may have some funny bits for you to fill out."

Nick was happy to see how much his fellow officers were still supporting him.

"Officer Wilde?" Nick turned around to see the vixen standing quite close to him.

"Yes, Officer Renard?"

She fidgeted, "W-where to first?"

Nick thought aloud, "Archives."

He spun around on his heel, marching towards the door, motioning for Cassidy to follow. Each place they went to, Cassidy stayed uncomfortably close to him, and it started to disturb Nick. After a while Nick asked for a bit more space, to which the vixen responded by backing only a step away, easing Nick's tension slightly. Nick lead her to the final part of the tour, the motor pool.

"This is where the cruisers go, any questions?"

The vixen stepped forward, "What do you think of this?"

She forcibly kissed Nick, and he struggled to get away in his weakened state.

"What the hell, Renard, what was that?!"

She looked at him with lust in her eyes, "What, you don't like me?"

Nick was terrified of what Judy would think.

"No, I'm a mated fox, I have a kit on the way."

She laughed, "I don't see a ring, so to me you are fair game."

Nick saw her lift a tranquilizer gun and shoot him in the chest. Nick struggled to stay awake, but the dart did its job, and within seconds he was out. Nick woke up in the trunk of a cruiser, his first instinct was to look for a way out, but he found no weapons. Nick slipped his cuffed wrists under his feet, so he could feel for something, and to his relief he found the emergency radio on the underside of the trunk's hatch.

"Dispatch, do you copy?"

The radio crackled for a couple seconds, "We copy, please identify."

Nick pressed the button, "Officer Wilde, I have been abducted, I am using the emergency radio in the back of the cruiser I am trapped in."

The radio crackled and again a voice came on, "Which cruiser?"

Nick had no idea, "Which cruiser did officer Renard take?"

The person at dispatch responded, "One eight six."

Nick thought, "I need you to get a GPS lock when the cruiser stops, and make sure to alert the chief."

The voice came back, "Ten four officer, stay safe."

Nick thought about how he should have texted Judy on his lunch break, but right now he had no idea what time it was, or where he was. The cruiser's brakes squeaked as it came to a halt, the engine stopped shortly after. Nick's mind raced, but as the hatch opened, he was hit with another dart, slipping him into another dangerous slumber. Nick awoke to find that he was naked and cuffed to a bed, this was bad, very bad.

"My, my, Nicholas, you look so toned, so tasty."

Nick cringed at her compliments, he needed to stall.

"Renard, I'm in no condition to do this."

She retorted, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Nick kept stalling, "I won't be physically able to do this with you, I'm not attracted to you in that way."

She smirked, "I already took care of that."

She held up a syringe with a blue liquid. Nick's eyes widened, his fear of needles kicking in.

"You really don't want to do this."

She straddled him, holding the needle inches above his neck, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Nicholas."

Nick whimpered as the needle slowly advanced toward his skin, but it was stopped momentarily when chief Bogo broke down the door, riot shotgun in hand.

"Freeze."

Bogo's voice did nothing to deter her sticking the needle in Nick's throat. The chief fired the shotgun, the blast knocking the vixen on the floor. Nick passed out, only to wake up on a stretcher will a raging hard-on.

"What the hell did she inject me with?"

Bogo looked at the fox with concern, "It was a concentrated form of a marital aid, meant to overstep certain specie's boundaries in the intercourse department."

Nick gathered what the chief said, "So basically she forced me to have a boner."

The chief's face showed his embarrassment at the fox's blunt statement.

Nick's voice grew very solemn, "She tried to rape me, what will Judy say?"

Nick thought for a minute, "Chief, I want to press charges, but I want the trial to be a private one."

Bogo understood completely, "Very well, I will make sure that Cassidy stays in custody, as to avoid another incident like this, you can't defend yourself very well in that state."

Bogo thought for a minute.

"Wilde, from now until you are fully recovered, you will carry both a lethal and non-lethal firearm, so to deter any future incidents."

Nick nodded.

Judy was waiting on the sofa, when she heard a knock at the door, she slowly made her way to answer. In the door stood a crème colored fox.

"Who are you?"

The vixen smirked, "I'm Nick's new lover, he left you to be with me, not that it was a hard decision."

Judy was in shock as the vixen left as suddenly as she had arrived. She couldn't even fathom why Nick would leave her, they were starting a family, he seemed so happy. Judy began to overthink minor details, sobbing on the sofa for the next few hours. Nick was approaching his door when he heard his bunny's sobs, quickly he opened the door and rushed to her side.

"Judy what's wrong?"

Judy turned and slapped him, "YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT VIXEN!"

Nick's fears were becoming reality.

"Is that what she told you? I was abducted."

Judy was still upset, "Like hell you were."

Nick was terrified of losing Judy, "She darted me and stuffed me in the trunk of a police cruiser."

Judy stopped at this.

"She drugged me and tried to rape me, the only reason she failed was because she forgot about the emergency radio."

Judy could barely speak, "So…you…didn't?"

Nick pulled his wife in close, "No, I could never do that to you Judy, you mean too much to me."

Nick held Judy as she let her tears flow, he didn't blame her for her emotions running wild like this, to hear something like that at this stage in pregnancy must have been an emotional atomic bomb. Eventually Judy fell asleep, nuzzled close to Nick's chest, listening to his heart beat. Nick, not wanting to disturb her slumber after such an emotionally draining ordeal, followed suite. Another few weeks had passed before the trial, and Nick was still recovering both mentally and physically. The court room was devoid of the usual audience that spectated such events, as per the fox's request it would be only the necessary persons in the court, no more.

"All rise for the honorable judge Steiner."

Nick stood, seeing an elderly badger come to the position, motioning for everyone to be seated.

"We are here today for the case, Wilde versus Renard, in that Renard has been accused of abduction, sexual assault, and attempted rape."

The Judge looked at Nick, "Mr. Renard, do you have anything to say before we begin?"

Nick politely responded, "Sir, I am Mr. Wilde, and she is Ms. Renard."

The judge looked at both of them, a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"My apologies, now let us proceed, does the defense have anything to declare before we start this trial?"

Cassidy and her lawyers just sat in their chairs looking smug.

"Noted, let us begin."

The plaintiff went through the process of stating their case, but then it came time for the defense to take the stand.

The smug lawyer stood up, "My good mammals of the jury, this case is simply one mammal trying to make another look bad for his own misdeeds, Nicholas Piberius Wilde was a con artist before he allegedly "went straight" with the ZPD. I ask you, would you think this mammal trustworthy in a romantic relationship? He probably lies on his reports for all we know." The jury was swayed by the smooth talking goat as he rambled on, but it was Nick's turn to take the stand.

"Mammals of the jury, I know that my past was shady, but one day a single rabbit changed the way I looked at society, she inspired me to be more, why she's the very reason I joined the police academy, and after a year of knowing her, I finally asked her out."

The goat raised his voice, "Objection, Irrelevant to the case."

The badger gave the goat a stern look, "Overruled, it is completely relevant, you can count this as your first strike."

Nick smiled, "Thank you your honor. As I was saying, we had finally started going out, and yes, there was intimacy which led to her impregnation, soon after which I took a bullet protecting my pregnant lover. This bullet wound has left me weak for a very long time, and only recently have I begun regular work again. Now, I know you must be thinking to yourselves, "Well he can still cheat on his mate can't he?" Wrong, mammals of the jury, I am a fox, and it is not very well known, but when foxes find their one true love, they mate with them, for life. Once mated, we cannot feel any sexual or romantic urges towards other females, ever."

This didn't seem to sway the jury as much, since the goat had already portrayed him as a sly, lying fox.

"The defendant calls upon Nicholas Wilde to take the stand."

Nick took the stand, swearing an oath of truth.

"Nicholas Wilde, was the cruiser found at the scene not your personal cruiser?"

Nick thought, "It was."

The goat continued, "Are you not in an interspecies relationship with the Judy Hopps."

Nick face twitched with anger, "I am, and I wished to keep her identity confidential as to avoid further discrimination."

The judge cut in, "We are sworn to an oath of confidentiality, what is said in this room, stays in this room."

The goat pressed on, "Were you not found in a compromising position with Ms. Renard?"

Nick wouldn't lie, "Yes, one that I was forced into."

The goat rolled his eyes, "So you say, that is all I needed."

Nick could hear mumbles from the jury, and they were not good. As he sat down next to his lawyer, she reassured him, "Nick, we will win this case, don't worry. The longer she fights, the longer her sentence will be."

The wolf spoke, "The plaintiff calls Ms. Renard to the stand."

She took the seat, swearing an oath of truth.

"Ms. Renard, while at work, did Mr. Wilde tell you at any time he was uncomfortable?"

She replied, "No."

The wolf knew she was lying, "I see, and your standard issue weapon, it was discharged twice when found, why is that?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

The wolf proceeded, holding up a pair of handcuffs, "Do you know what these are?"

The goat went to object, but stopped under the icy glare of the judge.

"Handcuffs," the vixen responded.

"Okay, why were all four of Mr. Wilde's appendages handcuffed to your bedrails?"

The vixen smirked, "What can I say, he's a kinky fox."

The wolf turned to the Judge, "With your permission, your honor, I would like to present physical and digital evidence."

The judge nodded, "Very well."

The first thing that was produced was the syringe. "Mammals of the jury, this drug was what Ms. Renard attempted to use on Mr. Wilde, it is a concentrated form of a marital aid, used to bypass any restrictions that one may have sexually."

The second was the video from the forensics room, which took a few minutes to set up.

"Here we have Mr. Wilde clearly telling Ms. Renard to distance herself, clearly showing his discomfort with her."

The third was the motor pool footage.

"Here we have Ms. Renard making an unwelcome advance, which in Mr. Wilde's weakened state was unavoidable, and a chore to get out of. Now, as Mr. Wilde retreats, watch as Ms. Renard fires her weapon, effectively rendering him unconscious."

The jury was utterly shocked at how this vixen could do this.

"Mr. Wilde is dragged out of frame, only to be put in the trunk of his personal cruiser, and taken to the residence of Ms. Renard, were he was darted again and sexually assaulted, only to be spared the tragedy of rape by his commanding officer's impeccable timing."

The jury spent only a half hour deciding their verdict.

The otter that spoke for the jury stood, "We the jury, find the defendant guilty on all charges."

The smug look on Cassidy's face vanished, replaced with one of total shock, she had lost, badly.

The judge spoke, "I sentence you to a minimum of ten years in a federal prison, you will be placed on the list of sexual offenders, and a restraining order will be placed, you will not go within one thousand feet from Mr. Wilde."

The judge brought the gavel down, ending the session. Nick went to find him, eventually seeing him in a lounge.

"Mr. Steiner, I wanted to thank you, she went to my apartment, trying to get my girlfriend to think that I had left her, and if she wasn't so optimistic, I probably never would have been able to explain myself."

The judge smiled, "I was going to put her behind bars at the very beginning."

Nick was genuinely surprised, "What?"

The judge sighed, "The way you carried yourselves, she sat with an arrogant air about her, and you were respectful in everything you did, and when I was corrected as to who was being charged, I have to say boy, that takes guts to admit to something like that."

Nick could only muster two words, "Thank you."

The old judge chuckled, "Now you get back to that bunny of yours, and you better put a ring on her finger soon, or I'll kick your ass."

Nick smiled at the jovial remark.

Nick stopped at an ATM on his way back to the station, checking his balance before heading to a jewelry store. He searched the rings until one stood out, it was golden ring, a fox wrapped in a circle, tail meeting its nose, legs etched into the sides of the ring, the fur carefully detailed, and in each of the eyes lay diamonds. Nick knew that this was the one.

The clerk looked Nick up and down, "How exactly would you like to pay for the ring?"

His arrogant tone pissed Nick off, but Nick was about to give the wolf the surprise of his life.

"Cash," Nick laid the thirty-five thousand dollars on the table.

"Let me check its authenticity."

The wolf ran each bill under a light meant to spot counterfeit money, none of them were flagged.

"It seems that your money checks out, would you like this delivered to someone?"

Nick looked at the wolf as if he was stupid, sarcasm thick in his response, "Yes I would love to have a diamond ring simply delivered to the one I want to propose to in the most romantic way possible."

The wolf simply put the ring in a black box and gave it to Nick, "She must be one lucky vixen."

Nick was fuming, "She is a RABBIT, and I am the lucky one."

The wolf gave Nick a sideways glance, "How is that?"

Nick gave the wolf a serious look, "She is the one who changed my life for the better, now can I have my ring?"

Nick now had a new problem, where would he hide it until it was time?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I Thought the Police Didn't Have Balls

Nick was heading to his office when he heard Bogo, "Wilde, my office now."

Nick sheepishly entered the door, "Yes, sir?"

The buffalo looked quite miffed, "You were supposed to be back an hour ago, where the bloody hell have you been?"

Nick produced the little, black box, calming the chief, "Wilde, I would have preferred for you to have done that on your own time."

The fox knew there was nothing to do about it, he already had the ring.

"Now, the mayor will present you with a commendation tomorrow, so I want your dress blues cleaned and pressed, and no sarcastic quips, I know how you feel about the new mayor. On another note, you will resume with the Ivanovich case after we have the ZPD's annual ball."

Nick couldn't resist the temptation, "I didn't know there was one."

The buffalo fell right into his trap, "We don't have balls, dammit Wilde, we didn't, but the mayor insisted, as to give the officers something other than their Christmas bonus to look forward to."

Nick knew that Judy would want to attend, "When is the ball, sir?"

Bogo looked at a stack of papers, "About a month from now, why do you ask?"

Nick started fidgeting, "Well, sir, the baby is due any day now, and I'm sure Judy will want to attend, so I just wanted to see if it was too soon, but seeing as it is a month away, we should be attending."

Bogo grinned slightly, "Do tell what the baby is when it is born."

Nick smiled, "Will do, sir."

With that, Bogo dismissed Nick.

Nick's walk to his desk was interrupted by a panicked call from Judy. Her water broke.

Nick rushed downstairs to the cheetah at the front desk, "Baby…coming…hospital…NOW!"

Clawhauser's eyes widened as he realized what Nick was saying, and he quickly gave Nick the keys to his cruiser. Nick's sirens were blaring as he barreled down the highway, working the turbo-charged V-8 to the max, getting up to 170 miles per hour.

Nick tried to make his way into the room, but was cut off by a rabbit nurse, "Sir, only the father is allowed in there."

Nick had no time for this, "I am the father dammit."

The nurse looked at him sternly, "And I'm an elephant."

Judy caught a glimpse of him through her door, "Let him in, he is the father."

The doctor at her bedside shook his head, "Poor girl, the pain has made her delusional."

Nick finally pulled his badge, a move he did not take lightly, "Listen here, if I miss my kit's birth because of some rabbit, who can't get over the fact that a bunny and a fox are having a child, then I will have to arrest this whole unit for discrimination. Is. That. Clear?"

The rabbit imped, "Crystal, sir."

Nick pushed his way past the rabbit, making his way to Judy's side, "I'm here, I hope I didn't miss anything."

Judy grabbed his hand in a death grip, "Just an hour of pain."

Nick suppressed a yelp, as his wife was enduring a pain far worse than the one in his hand. Many hours of screaming, cursing, and pushing later, a large rabbit was born. The rabbit had orange fur, where his mother had white fur, his fur was crème, his teeth were more like fox teeth, and his ears were slightly pointed at the end, but at first glance he looked like a bunny.

Judy marveled at the not so little wonder, "What should we name him?"

Nick thought for a minute, "You know, I've always liked the name Flynn."

Judy looked at her kit, "We need a middle name. How about Alexander?"

Nick thought aloud, "Flynn Alexander Wilde, sounds catchy."

Judy giggled, "Welcome to the family, Flynn."

Nick looked at Judy, "You sure about giving him my last name, we aren't even married yet."

Judy smiled warmly at Nick, "The key word is "yet" silly."

Nick thought about Flynn's weight, "You know, Judy, Flynn will probably grow to be as big as me."

Judy nodded, "However, he does have my eyes."

Nick looked at Flynn, who had just opened his eyes, "Hey, I thought you were trying to look like your old man, traitor."

Nick's jovial remark filled Judy with even more Joy, as she knew that he would be a great father.

The birth certificate was signed, and Nick headed to the apartment to collect a few things, as to make the next few days in the hospital more comfortable for Judy. As Nick entered the apartment he smelled something strange, and as he flipped the light switch on the wall he saw three polar bears, suddenly the door shut, revealing a fourth.

"My boy, we need to talk."

Mr. Big's voice sent a chill down Nick's spine, "Mr. Big, sir, I-I can explain, the wound I suffered put me out of…"

Mr. Big's paw stopped his terrified explanation.

"I know about the wound, I know about how Alphonse died, and I know about your newly born kit."

Nick eased greatly, "It's a boy, we named him Flynn Alexander Wilde."

Mr. Big took in the name approvingly, "My boy, your encounter made me realize how dangerous it is for you as a police officer, so I decided to forgive you here and now. You are once more, a member of the Big family."

Nick felt an enormous wave of relief, "Thank you."

Mr. Big smiled, "The ring you picked for Judy is a lovely one, Nicky."

Nick was shocked, "How did you know?"

Mr. Big looked about, "Well, we got here a couple hours ago, but as you were not here, we did some exploring and found a picture."

Nick shrugged, "As long as you didn't break anything, I'm okay with it."

Nick picked up Judy's favorite pillow, a few movies, a pack of cards, and a baby blanket that he bought secretly.

"You will be a great father, Nicky."

Nick smiled at this, "You can stay for as long as you want, just don't break anything."

Nick drove back to the hospital, much slower this time. The drive let the fact that Nick had just become a father, set in.

Nick started talking to himself, "Well dumbass, get ready for some pretty rough nights because you are the father, and that means you have a new thing called responsibility."

Nick saw a bookstore on the way to the hospital, and decided to stop, purchasing two books, Fox Kits for Morons, and Bunny Kits for Morons.

Nick started his self-conversation again, "You did a good, Nick, now step two: Don't do anything stupid to upset Judy, then propose to her at the ball, eventually marrying her and growing old together after one or two more kits… Well, I'm made of half stupid, half sarcasm, so this will be interesting to say the least."

Nick ended his one-man conversation, as he pulled up to the hospital in the mini-van.

He brought the items up to the front desk, "I'm here to see my family, Judith Hopps and Flynn Wilde."

The receptionist responded blankly, "We have no foxes by those names."

Nick corrected her, "They're bunnies."

The receptionist adjusted the data accordingly, "I will need to see your driver's license."

The receptionist glanced at the card, then up at Nick, repeating this action several times, "Well it looks like your information checks out, proceed."

Nick quietly opened the door, finding his wife asleep, cradling his son in her arms. Nick gingerly took the kit, laying him in the hospital cradle provided for their room. It was the first time that Nick held him, he noticed that his fur was soft, but to Nick it was softer than the finest cotton.

Nick started to whisper to the kit, "Hey buddy, it's dad, the one who's gonna teach you how to throw a ball, how to ride a bike, and how to say mama."

Nick glanced at Judy, who was still sound asleep, "Why don't we keep that last one between you and me?"

Nick sat down on the cold, vinyl hospital sofa, opening the books he bought.

"Hey Nick," Judy's groggy voice drew his attention away from the book.

"I will be spending many shirtless hours at home."

Nick's comment threw Judy for a loop, "Why do you say that?"

Nick held up his book, "Apparently it forms a strong bond between a kit and its father when you let your kit fall asleep on your chest."

Judy was happy to see Nick learning about parenthood. "So, what's in the bag?"

Nick opened it, pulling out Judy's pillow and the movies he brought.

"Something to make the stay more bearable."

Judy let out a sigh of relief, wiggling deeper into her favorite pillow, "I have missed you my foamy friend."

Nick smiled, "I'm not foamy, maybe a bit slobbery at times, but not foamy."

Judy pulled the sleeve of his jacket, bit by bit, until Nick was eye level with her, "I can't say how much it means to me seeing you taking this at least somewhat seriously."

Nick smiled and kissed Judy, knowing she wanted him to.

"The Wilde family, sounds like the crazy people that you avoid at all costs."

Judy giggled at Nick's remark, but quickly put her paws over her mouth, glancing over at the cradle, and relaxing when she realized Flynn was not going to wake so easily.

"Heavy sleeper, another point for dad."

Nick looked at Judy, his face saying, "You can thank me now."

Judy pushed his muzzle away, "I'll thank you when we are home."

Flynn began to stir, so Nick picked him up, "Is he hungry?"

Judy nodded, "He's always hungry."

Nick handed him to Judy, who in turn began feeding him.

"Hey carrots, I have one more thing to give you."

Nick pulled a green baby blanket out that was decorated with peltic knots, with tiny foxes and rabbits intertwined in the edges, and a fox and a rabbit in one large circle in the center.

"Had to get this specially made."

Judy gently wrapped Flynn in the blanket, "It's beautiful."

Nick sat down on the vinyl sofa once more, observing his bunnies. "You think I should tell Clawhauser, or Bogo?"

Judy thought, "Mass text."

Nick thought for a minute, "Good idea."

Nick sent the text, getting a mass of responses, many of which were curses about how Clawhauser must be psychic.

"Looks like they had a pool on what the baby would be."

Judy looked up curiously, "Who won?"

Nick gave a half lidded gaze, "Guess."

Judy instantly thought of the chubby cheetah, "Clawhauser?"

Nick nodded, returning to his book.

"The ZPD is throwing a ball in about a month, we should go."

Judy looked at her kit, "What about Flynn?"

Nick looked up from his book, "My mom can take care of him, she's more than capable."

Judy loved Nick's mom, she was quite fun, "Okay, but only your mom, I don't think I could trust anyone else."

Nick thought for a minute, "Speaking of family, won't we have to have some over to see Flynn?"

Judy hadn't thought about this, "We'll invite them when he gets a normal sleep schedule going."

Nick flipped the page, "A week it is."

Judy was surprised at how much he was taking in from the books, "I never did have a baby shower."

Nick looked up from his book, "Well the chief did keep your maternity leave under wraps, but I have gotten most of the necessities, you just have to take care of the minutia."

Judy relaxed hearing this, "You always seem to have a solution for every situation."

Nick chuckled, "All except for bullets to the gut."

Judy's smile faded, "Nick, I want you to be more careful, if I lost you, I don't know how I could go on."

Nick looked at Judy, seriousness written all over his face, "I will do all that I can to stay out of harm's way, but if you are in danger, I will do all that I can to keep you safe, even if it means that I die doing so, and if I die, the chief would make sure that you are taken care of, and Flynn would grow up knowing that his father died a hero."

Judy didn't like the thought of Nick's mortality, "I just, don't want to lose you."

Nick walked over to Judy and hugged her, "You won't, I'll always be by your side, and if I die, I'll come back and haunt you, so you won't be lonely."

Judy giggled at Nick's stupid promise, "You would probably just knock stuff off of shelves to piss me off."

Nick smiled, "True."

Nick broke the embrace to return to his research. Flynn eventually finished, dozing off once more, and Nick put him back in the cradle, allowing Judy to follow suite.

Nick watched his two bunnies, thinking, "What a wonderful life."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Taking Lyrics Literally

Nick woke up to Flynn's cries, looking over to the digital clock on his nightstand, "Like clockwork."

Nick sighed, it was five o'clock in the morning. He couldn't say that he was ecstatic about his son's sleep schedule, but at least he got to bed early.

"Got your breakfast right here, bud."

Nick pulled the bottle out of the warmer and Flynn gulped it down greedily, his eyes curiously watching Nick's ears twitch.

"Let's get that diaper changed."

Nick rhythmically changed the diaper, as he agreed to do so in the mornings. The vulpine shuffled into the kitchen to make the morning coffee, grinding the beans and spooning in the grounds, after which turning on the news. The ZNN Network was reporting about a drop in oil prices, nothing really interesting.

"Well Flynn, what's gonna be for breakfast today, waffles or cereal? As always I can count on your advice, buddy."

Nick started making the batter for the waffles, "Okay bud, what for the side, yogurt or berries? Both? Good call."

Nick enjoyed his pretend conversations with Flynn, which had a very wide range, but avoided topics that Judy would disapprove of. Nick put the batter in the iron, setting the timer in the kitchen.

"So, bud, you want to surprise mom today with breakfast in bed? Another good call, you are on a roll."

Nick pulled the foldable tray out from under the counter, putting a plate and utensils on it. The coffee machine beeped and Nick scooped the pot up, filling both mugs, and swiftly putting it back, after which the timer for the waffle went off and Nick opened the iron, scooping the waffle onto the plate.

Nick looked over his work, admiring it with Flynn over his shoulder, "Good job buddy, we aren't going to be castrated by mom today."

Nick made his way to their bedroom, chuckling at the sight of Judy sleeping with her face mashed against her pillow. He took Judy's mug of coffee and waved it slowly under her nose, slowly trying to pull her out of her dream.

"Morning fluff-butt, time to wake up, Flynn and I are already up."

Judy was still unresponsive, so Nick took two steps back, "I would like to submit my drop on request."

Judy shot up at the phrase, "Dammit Nick, what did I tell you about waking me like that?"

Nick shrugged, "All other attempts failed, that and your breakfast was starting to get cold."

Judy looked at the tray Nick set on the bed, "You made breakfast? Why?"

Nick took Flynn off of his shoulder and cradled him, "Well, Flynn thought it would be a good idea."

Judy looked at Nick, "So that's who you've been talking to."

Nick grinned, "Helps me think, you should try it, he is such a good listener."

Judy looked at Flynn, "Should daddy stop waking me up like this? He should? You are so smart."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I did it first, so it is my thing."

Judy ate her breakfast while Nick made his, both were mentally preparing themselves for the day, since both sets of parents would be visiting.

Nick's parents were the first to visit, Flynn cried immediately when handed to Nick's dad, "Looks like he's a good judge of character."

Nick's remark got him an elbow jab from Judy.

When Flynn was handled by Nick's mom, he was cooing and pawing at her jewelry, "How's being a grandma?"

Vivian looked at Nick, "He's so cute."

Nick didn't expect an answer, as he knew how distracted his mother would be. After many hugs and kisses from Vivian and a gruff goodbye from Alex, they were done with the first set of parents. Nick was happy to see his parents' positive reaction to his kit. At about four in the afternoon, Judy's parents arrived. Stu was surprised that she had only one kit, but seeing his size, concluded that one would have been about all she could handle. Flynn enjoyed both grandparents, and pawed at Stu's ears, melting the hearts of everyone in the room. Judy gave both of her parents a big hug when they left.

"I don't see what we were so worried about."

Judy looked at Nick, "I know, they already knew that I was pregnant, were we just over reacting?"

Nick shrugged, "Probably, but it's over now, so back to the normal schedule. Do you think you could handle him tomorrow?"

Judy nodded, "It's diapers, breastfeeding, and naps, how hard would it be?"

Nick knew his bunny could handle anything, but he simply asked to get permission.

"Good, the station will be happy to have one of their top officers back."

Judy bumped Nick and headed back to their room to lay Flynn down for his nap.

"You know, he's almost as adorable as you when he's asleep."

Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, resting his head on top of hers.

"Another point for mom."

Nick could sense Judy's smug expression.

"The score is all tied up, but I'd rather get some rest than try to beat you at parenting."

Nick plopped down onto the bed, still exhausted from the wakeup call he received that morning.

"Does the poor widdle fox need a nap?"

Judy's taunt didn't faze Nick in the slightest, "Nope, just resting my eyes."

Judy giggled, "That's what my grandpa says when he takes a nap."

Nick smirked, "Wise man."

Nick dozed off while Judy took care of the kit, resting for his return to the force. Like clockwork Nick woke up to Flynn's wails at five.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have a kit."

Nick looked for the bottle warmer, finding it prepared by Judy with a note that read, "Have a good day at work, I packed you a lunch, and Flynn should go back to sleep until I am ready to wake up if you feed him."

Nick smiled at the note, slipping it in his pocket and returning to the task at hand, "Here's your snooze button, buddy."

Nick scooped Flynn up, heading to the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee for himself.

"So, vanilla or hazelnut today? Vanilla? Good choice."

Judy's super hearing picked up Nick's conversation, waking her up to witness the adorable interaction between the two orange loudmouths.

"So, what cereal today? Glazed flakes or cinnabun toast crunch? Cinnabun it is, you are a good co-pilot, but not as good as your mom."

Judy blushed, she didn't know Nick would be so open with anyone, but it made sense because the baby could neither talk, nor remember Nick's mushy statements.

"Hey Flynn, should we tell mama that we know she's spying on us?"

Nick glanced directly at Judy, giving a sly smile when he saw her look of absolute terror.

Judy saw no use in hiding, so she stepped out into the open, "How did you know?"

Nick put his paw on his nose, "Your perfume, its smell got stronger when the air conditioner kicked in, that and the only vent in the bedroom is by the door."

Judy inwardly cursed Nick's nose, "So, did you mean what you said?"

Nick nodded, "Wouldn't have anyone else."

Nick noticed that Flynn had fallen asleep while he was making breakfast, so he laid him down in his crib, returning to his breakfast with his bunny.

"Mind if I cut on a bit of music?"

Nick's green-eyed, begging face was too much to resist, "Fine, but don't get carried away, you have to get to work soon."

Nick celebrated silently on the way to his record player, putting on Tiny Prancer by Elton Fawn. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Nick made a showy bow and held his paw up.

"Why certainly good sir."

Judy loved when Nick did things like this, as it showed a side of him that most would never really see. Nick and Judy danced slowly with each other, enjoying every second of it.

Nick gave Judy a deep, tender kiss as the song faded out, "You sure beat the date I took to prom."

Judy looked at Nick completely surprised, "I didn't know you went to prom."

Nick let out a sigh, "She was a blonde vixen, simply using me to get back at her ex as of the day before, I thought she actually liked me, so you could imagine my surprise when I went to the bathroom, only to find the two shagging in the stall."

Judy put her paw over her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Nick chuckled halfheartedly, "You never left me on the dancefloor to shag some douchebag, so you don't need to be sorry for anything, fluff."

Judy looked up at Nick mischievously, "Maybe we should invite them to the ball as our dates, then show them how a bunny and a fox shag in a bathroom stall."

Nick enjoyed when his little bunny thought of weird ways to get back at the people who hurt him.

"I would like to keep my job, carrots, not end up in the cell next to Renard."

Judy grinned, "I could probably have us both put in the same cell."

Nick suppressed a laugh, "I know who the dominant one is here, so no dice."

Judy giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek before heading to the bedroom. Nick was getting ready to leave for work when the record started playing, I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues by Elton Fawn.

"That's the one," Nick thought, "That's the song I will have played before I propose to Judy."

Nick walked up to the front desk of the ZPD, "Hey Clawhauser, where to today?"

Clawhauser squealed with joy, "O. M. Goodness, your kit is too cute."

Nick rubbed his neck, "Yeah, soft too."

This only made Clawhauser even more giddy.

"So, you gonna tell me where I need to go, or am I gonna have to take your donuts away?"

Clawhauser smirked at Nick's remark, jabbing a thumb towards the bullpen. Nick walked toward the door, mentally preparing his snarky comments, as Judy's labor assaults had shown him heights of pain he had never known existed, coating his balls in a layer of titanium as a bi-product. The fox walked up to his seat, overflowing with confidence, waiting for the chief.

"SHUT IT," The chief's voice stopped all shenanigans instantly, "Now for the first item on the docket."

Nick piped up, "Is it a boat sir?"

The buffalo looked up at the fox, he had seen this before, "I would be willing to accept your resignation, so you could pursue your comedy career better."

Nick was ready for this, "Aw chief, who would be around to annoy you then?"

The buffalo took his glasses off, "I see that becoming a father has robbed you of your fear of me, but this has happened before with Fangmeyer, and it did not end well."

Nick thought about how terrified Fangmeyer was of the chief, and quickly decided that he had pushed his luck far enough, sitting back in his chair quietly.

"Now, Higgins, Francine, and Wolford, Tundra Town SWAT; Fangmeyer, Delgato, and Edmunds, inmate transport escort; and Wilde, recruit detail."

Bogo's sinister smile terrified Nick, what fresh hell had he dredged out of the police academy? A rather small wolf walked into sight, she was tan and had brown eyes.

"Sir, with all due respect, do you really think this is safe after what happened last time?"

Bogo gave a halfhearted glance at Nick, "You have both your lethal and non-lethal, don't you?"

Nick nodded.

"Good, then she should be fine."

The wolf looked confused to the nature of the two officers' conversation.

"Hi officer Wilde, I am officer Sandy. I know I look small for a wolf, but that's because I'm a runt."

Nick hopped down, standing only a few inches shorter than Sandy.

"As for the conversation, rookie, I had a VERY bad experience with a new recruit about four weeks ago, hence my authorization to carry a lethal weapon."

The wolf eyed the pistol nervously, "I always use non-lethal, the lethal only comes out when the opposition draws a lethal," Nick eyed her belt, seeing only the standard issue non-lethal, "so you are in no danger."

The wolf's tension eased visibly, "What should we do first, officer Wilde?"

Nick thought, "Put on your Kevlar, we are going patrolling."

Nick revved the cruiser, "You ready for your first day in the ZPD?"

The wolf looked excitedly at Nick, "Yes, very."

Nick pulled out of the motor pool, heading for the shady part of town.

The two were quickly alerted to an armed robbery, "Ten four, on the way."

The radio crackled, "Copy that, stay safe."

Sandy started to shake nervously, "Hey, what's bugging you, rookie."

She fidgeted, "I'm clumsy when it comes to firearms."

Nick sighed, "Just follow my lead and let me do the shooting if it comes down to it."

As they pulled up to the scene, the culprit drew his pistol, pointing at the car, Nick grabbed the microphone, but the wolf opened the door to get into a firing stance, completely forgetting her training. Nick heard a crack and saw Sandy fall back into her seat, instinctually he pulled both of them below the cover of the dash, "Dispatch, shots fired, officer down, we need backup and a medic, do you copy?"

Nick heard the raspy voice of the coyote that shot at them, "Oh I copy, and I'm not leaving any witnesses."

Nick pulled his service pistol before the coyote could draw his, shooting him in the neck. "Dispatch, shots fired, suspect down, send coroner."

The voice over the radio crackled, "Ten four, medic and coroner are in route to your location, sit tight."

Nick sat up, surveying the damage, there was blood coming from her head, so he slowly lifted her helmet off. To Nick's surprise, it was simply a flesh wound, as the bullet was absorbed mostly by the helmet.

"You're gonna be okay, rookie," Nick repeated this until she woke up, Nick holding her still so she wouldn't cause any further damage to herself.

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

Nick sighed, "A little bit."

The wolf looked very disheartened, "I don't blame you if you are mad."

Nick laughed, "Mad? I thought you were dead a few minutes ago, I was terrified that I let a recruit get herself killed on my watch."

Nick caught a familiar glint in the wolf's eyes as she said, "You were worried about me?"

Nick held up a paw, "Slow down, yes I was worried, but no, it was only professional, I am a father after all."

Sandy tried to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in her paws, "Why are all the good ones taken?"

Nick laughed, "Judy is why I'm a good one."

The wolf's ears perked up, "You are married to Judy Hopps?"

Nick looked about the car, "Well, not yet, but I'm planning a really special proposal at the ball."

Sandy's ears drooped once more, "Damn, a romantic too, this is torture."

Nick sighed, he had to tell her, "Sandy, you are not the first to fall for me, that new recruit I talked about fell for me and went to extremes to try to have me, even though I was already in a relationship and had a kit on the way. She even went so far as to abduct me in a failed rape attempt."

Sandy put her paws back over face, "Oh my gosh, you still partnered with me even though that happened?"

Nick chuckled, "You, rookie, have been bumbling about all day, I'm pretty sure you would have tranquilized yourself if you tried what she did."

Sandy squirmed even more, "You're so mean."

Nick gave his signature smirk, "Nope, just honest, now if that is the coroner, I'd probably report the death of your dignity, as the officers in the bullpen will never let this go."

Nick turned to the siren, it was the medic.

"Never mind, it's the medic, come on, up you get."

Nick steadied the still dazed officer, "We got a head wound, she will probably need stitches. I need to stay here, as the coroner will need my report, and the council will need to determine whether or not my use of lethal force was necessary."

The coroner arrived minutes after the medic left, "Officer, I would like your verbal report as I prep the body for examination."

Nick stood at parade rest, "We responded to an armed robbery call. As I drove to the scene I told officer Sandy to simply follow my lead, but when we got to the scene we were fired upon by the suspect, at that time I concluded that sandy had an adrenaline surge and forgot what to do, instinctually taking a firing stance as per academy training. This is when the suspect shot once more, hitting officer Sandy in the head, knocking her unconscious. I pulled her below the dash to avoid further damage and radioed for backup and a medic, but the suspect approached our cruiser, stating that he wasn't going to leave witnesses, and it was at this point that I pulled my lethal, putting one round in the suspect's neck."

The coroner nodded, returning to his job, "You are to report to the chief, your council date will be issued to you."

Nick approached Fangmeyer, who was waiting in a cruiser, "Hey Nick, chief told me to give you a lift, since your cruiser is now evidence."

Nick hopped into the passenger seat, "I hated it."

Fangmeyer knew exactly what he was talking about, "First time, huh? You never get used to it, the movies are full of shit, it becomes more of a survival instinct."

Nick was silent for the rest of the ride to headquarters.

"Wilde, in all my years of being in the force, I have never been able to tell my officers how to deal with their emotions after they have killed for the first time, some get over it after a while, some quit from the stress, and some even commit suicide, but as per regulation, your hearing will be in three days, until then you are on paid leave. You are dismissed."

The chief was concerned about the fox, worried if he'd either grow numb to killing, or bite a bullet from the emotional burden.

"Stay safe, Wilde," Bogo said once Nick was out of earshot.

Judy ran downstairs when Nick opened the door, but instead of hugging her, he went straight to the toilet, heaving everything into the porcelain bowl.

"Oh my god Nick, what happened?"

Nick's eyes were flowing with tears, "He was going to kill me and I drew first, I can still see his face."

Judy pieced it together instantly, "It's okay Nick, you did it in self-defense, you didn't murder him."

Nick sat on the tiled floor, sobbing while Judy held him. Nick took three hours to calm down, eventually passing out on the sofa. Nick had a dream about the coyote, he had Judy captive with a gun pressed to her neck.

"Wait, don't shoot, I'll do whatever you want."

The coyote cackled, "Toss your weapon aside."

Nick did as he was told.

"Foolish," The coyote fired, blowing a hole through Judy's jugular.

"No!"

The coyote turned his gun on Nick, waiting until Judy had stopped her spasms before executing him. Nick woke up screaming and sweaty.

Judy ran into the living room, "Nick are you…"

She was interrupted by Nick kissing her, "I thought I had lost you, the coyote had you and he told me to drop my gun, but when I did he killed you and then made me watch you die before executing me."

Judy soothed Nick, petting his muzzle, "It's okay, I'm right here."

Nick slowly fell asleep in Judy's arms once more. The next two days, Nick prepared for his hearing, cleaning his uniform, proof reading his report, and preparing for the worst.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde, this hearing has convened to decide whether or not your use of lethal force was necessary or not. Are you of sound mind and body?"

Nick took a deep breath, "Yes, sir."

The elephant proceeded, "At 11:37 AM you responded to an armed robbery, is this correct?"

Again, "Yes, sir."

Continuing the elephant looked at the report, "Is it true that officer Sandy admitted to being sub-par with firearms?"

Nick quickly defended her, "No sir, she said she had slight trouble, not that she was sub-par."

The elephant acknowledged this, "Now when you pulled up to the scene, did you alert the suspect to your presence?"

Nick responded, "The suspect was aware of us, but that was due to the sirens."

The elephant scribbled on his pad, "I see, now what happened after you arrived up until the point where you took cover in the squad car?"

Nick went rigid, "The suspect pulled his gun and fired, that was when officer Sandy opened her door to get in a firing position with her non-lethal, but as she was halfway put the door, I heard a crack, and officer sandy had slumped back into her seat, after which I had pulled her beneath the dash for cover."

The elephant looked at the report, "What was going through your mind when you saw officer Sandy slumped over in her seat?"

Nick sighed, "In all honesty, sir, I saw the blood streaming down her snout, so I concluded that she was dead."

The elephant's expression turned grim, "What did you feel?"

Nick thought, "I was in shock, emotions had not yet registered, and that was when the suspect approached my door."

The elephant held up his trunk silencing Nick, "We will get to that part, now is it correct that the suspect stated that he was not going to leave any witnesses?"

Nick shuddered, "Yes sir, our patrol car's camera is broken, so it only records audio, but you will hear him clearly on the audio."

The elephant nodded, "Now, you said emotions had not yet registered when you had shot the suspect."

Nick's stomach was churning, "Yes sir, he began to draw his weapon, but I drew my service weapon before him, it just happened to be my lethal that was the closest. I was stunned when I fired, as I thought I had grabbed my non-lethal."

The elephant thought for a minute, then said, "Leave us, I must speak with your chief."

Nick left the room, and after what felt like an eternity was ushered back in.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde, this council has come to the decision that your use of lethal force was necessary in the protection of your fellow officers, and that of the citizens of Zootopia, with this you will be back to your normal duties when your chief sees fit. This hearing is now concluded."

Nick was brought to Bogo's office.

"Wilde, if I see any off behavior, you are going straight to the shrink, am I clear?"

Nick nodded.

"Good, now go prepare for your meeting with the mayor, I was only able to postpone it for so long."

Nick groaned, "I would rather have five hundred kits than see that stupid badger."

Bogo laughed, "I'm sure, but you have to do it anyways, besides a few celebrities decided to attend."

Nick was brushing the lint off of his dress blues, "Nick, stop worrying, you look amazing."

Judy had Flynn in her lap.

"I thought this was going to be like the graduation ceremonies, you know, with only a few people, not a whole amphitheater."

Judy kissed Nick, "You'll do fine, all you have to do is stand at attention and receive a medal."

Nick sighed, "Okay."

Nick felt the thousands of eyes watching him, and there were a few big celebrities; Elton Fawn, Gazelle, Lia, Bill Furray, Brad Kitt, and Leon Neeson. The mayor made a big speech, then pinned on Nick's medal, sending a thunderous applause through the crowd, suddenly they started chanting, "Speech, speech, speech."

Nick looked over to the chief, who grinned evilly and waved his hoof to the podium. As Nick took the podium, the crowd died down.

Taking a deep breath Nick said, "I have no speech, but would you like to know what went through my mind that night?"

The thunderous cheers from the crowd were a definite yes.

"As you know, in the academy, they teach us honor, courage, etcetera, but that night I saw my partner in danger, and all my training, all I was taught, went out the window, and only one word remained in my head… Protect. Protect her no matter what the cost, and when I took that bullet, all I could think about was her health, not mine that was slipping through the hole in my gut. The whole time she was trying to soothe me, I was asking her if she was okay. When we were rushing to the hospital, all I was worried about was how this would affect her. When I was heading into the operating room, ALL I could think about was, "Is she going to be okay?" In the face of mortal danger, I found that I was ready to accept my demise in order to protect. Make no mistake, I was terrified the whole time, but I ignored that fear. In my opinion, this medal has is meaningless compared to the scar I earned saving my fellow officer."

With this the stands all shot up in a standing ovation for the officer.

Nick saluted the crowd and went back to his room, but was stopped by the celebrities on the way, Leon Neeson spoke first, "You, my boy, are a genuine bad ass."

Brad Kitt was next, "Son, you are a hero, just ask and you will be in my next war movie."

Bill Furray shook Nick's hand, "Moving speech son, I would like to spend some time with you later."

Lia was excited, "Mister Wilde, I would like to say that Gazelle, Elton Fawn, and I will be performing at the ball."

Nick stood in amazement, "T-thank you, this is amazing, but why?"

Elton Fawn piped up, as no one else was around to hear, "Come on, you really think you could hide your feelings from people who write songs for a living? You are one smitten bugger, and besides, who wouldn't want to perform at the ball that the two most famous police officers are attending?"

Nick looked at the trio, "Judy is a big fan, would you mind talking to her?"

Gazelle spoke up, "Why not?"

Nick slowly opened the door, slipping in to avoid Judy spotting the massive amount of fame that was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Judy, so the speech went well, but I have some people who want to talk to you."

Judy looked a bit miffed, "I don't think now is a good time, Flynn is a bit fussy."

Nick saw his chance and playfully walked over to the door, opening it wide enough for Judy to see the trio, "Sorry guys, Flynn is a bit fussy." Gazelle squealed as she ran past Nick to see the kit in the cradle, "Oh isn't he just the most precious thing you have ever seen?"

Flynn pawed at the celebrity, causing her to giggle, playing with him even more. Nick looked over to Judy, who was dumbfounded at the sight of her favorite pop star playing with her kit.

"Guess that settles the Flynn problem. Judy, meet Elton Fawn, Lia, and, of course, Gazelle."

Judy managed a feeble wave.

"Hey Judy, Are you alright?"

Judy let out an ear piercing squeal, "Gazelle…is…in…the…room!"

Gazelle smiled warmly, "Yes, we wanted to say hello to the cutest couple ever."

Judy looked at Nick, terrified, "Hey, they simply knew, the ZPD hasn't let anything slip, and neither have our parents."

Elton spoke, "We write songs for a living, spotting feelings and bringing them out at full force is our job."

Judy conversed with Gazelle and Lia, all of which were fawning over Flynn, while Nick had led Elton Fawn into another room to talk.

"Mr. Fawn…"

Nick was cut off by a hoof, "Call me Elton, I am far from being a fawn anymore."

Nick continued, "Elton, I want to propose to her at the ball, and I decided what song I wanted to have played, but seeing as the artist is right here, do you think me and you could sing a song together to set the mood?"

The deer thought about it, "Let me guess, I Guess Why They Call It The Blues?"

Nick was amazed, "Yes, definitely."

The deer chuckled, "Still got it, sure we can do that, I'll have my personal contact info sent to you, and we will set up the proposal of the century. You got a ring?"

Nick produced the ring, and the deer admired it, "How much did this thing cost you?"

Nick shuddered, "Thirty odd thousand?"

The buck chuckled, "She'll love it, now let's get back to the women before they get suspicious."

Judy was ecstatic as she had both Gazelle's and Lia's personal contact info, "Nick, did we just make friends with our favorite celebrities?"

Nick gave a smirk, "And you thought Flynn was too fussy."

Judy blushed and punched Nick's gut, eliciting a loud yelp from the vulpine.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean it, Nick, I wasn't looking where I was hitting."

After ten minutes of heavy breathing and four pain pills, Nick was able to speak, "It's okay, just look next time please, your punching bag isn't as durable as he used to be."

The duo left the building, but found that the mini-van was surrounded by reporters, all of whom were wanting to get an answer as to why Judy was driving it.

"Looks like a few officers need a lift home," Chief Bogo's voice startled the two.

"I brought the troop transport, and yes I got the car seat out of your mini-van, now you two get out of here."

Nick was excited as Vivian Picked up Flynn to stay at her house for the next few days.

"Mom do you have bottles? Do you have diapers? You do know his schedule right?"

Vivian gave her son a stern look, "Nick, I raised you, I can handle one kit for a few days."

Nick sighed, "Okay, I love you, mom, be safe."

Nick picked up Flynn, "Give her hell, buddy."

Vivian Flicked Nick's nose and kissed his cheek.

"We're off, see you two lovebirds in a couple days."

Judy was adamant about not letting Nick see her dress, even when Nick complained about how unfair it was, since he had to wear his dress blues. Nick fretted over his dress blues, he was always paranoid when he wore them.

"There is a piece of lint somewhere on my uniform, I can SENSE it."

Judy laughed, combing Nick up and down, not finding a single piece on him, "There is one piece right here."

Nick turned around, "Where?"

Judy's lips met with his.

"Sly bunny."

Judy smiled, "Dumb, handsome fox."

Nick completed his preparations, "You're sure you don't need me to drive you?"

Judy sighed, "For the hundredth time, Fru-Fru is picking me up, and I will meet you there."

Nick held his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, I'm taking the charger."

Judy kissed Nick once more, "Be safe."

Nick kissed back, "I will."

Nick entered the ballroom, seeing many uniforms and dresses, "Wilde, you romantic fucker you, ready for the surprise tonight?"

Nick grinned at the buck, "Ready, terrified, but ready."

Nick and Elton conversed as if they were childhood friends, shocking all who knew who the buck was. About an hour later, Nick started to hear comments about Judy standing him up, Wolford even told him, "Hey, don't worry, the stag group is over there."

Nick was about to punch him, but stopped when he saw Judy, with a silver, backless dress. Judy had used shampoo with micro-prisms, making her fur sparkle, and when she walked, she did so elegantly, leaving all that were near breathless.

"Officer Wilde, you look dashing tonight."

Nick snapped out of his stupor, "Officer Hopps, you look… Divine."

Judy blushed as Nick kept going, "That dress looks magnificent on you, and your fur, wow. Did Fru-Fru help you with this?"

Judy nodded, "Well then, I should thank her for such a stunning date."

Judy and Nick danced until Elton gave his cue, "Judy, I need to take care of something, I will be right back."

Judy kissed him, "Don't take too long."

Nick ran backstage, waiting for Elton to spot the perfect moment, and about thirty minutes later, he waved for Nick to come on stage subtly. Judy was scared that Nick might have abandoned her.

"Officers, I have a very special song for you tonight, I hope you enjoy."

Judy's ears heard the piano building up to the song, the suddenly Nick's voice.

"Don't wish it away, Don't look at it like it's forever."

Elton and Nick swapped the singular lines, leading up to the chorus, when both sang, "And I guess that's why they call it the blues, time on my hands, could be time spent with you, laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers, and I guess that's why they call it the blues."

The music faded away until only Elton was left playing the piano, and Nick was illuminated by a spotlight, "Judith Laverne Hopps, we have been through a lot together, and I don't know which was more painful, the bullet, or your death grip on my hand when you were in labor."

This elicited laughs, even from Judy.

"But, the most painful thing I could ever think of, is going on without you knowing how much I truly love you. Judy, I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, I want to be there for you and Flynn always, I want to shout to the world that you are mine, so I guess what I am desperately trying to say is," Nick kneeled in front of Judy, pulling the ring out, "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy was overflowing with tears of joy, "Y-y-yes, you stupid, handsome dummy."

Nick slipped the ring on her paw, then scooped her up, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Top shelf, Nick, now for my final song of the night, Tiny Prancer."

Nick was ecstatic, drinking fancy wine and dancing with his wife, Gazelle had performed her set, and the band was setting up for Lia when Nick was in the bathroom. Lia started with one of her most famous songs, Chandelier.

Nick left the bathroom, nearing the songs most memorable bit, and in this moment, drunk Nick saw the Chandelier just in front of the balcony, so he ran full sprint, vaulting off of the railing when she hit the famous line, grabbing onto the massive fixture, laughing in euphoria.

Nick was the happiest fox in the world. Judy was downstairs listening to Lia's performance, when she heard the clink of the crystals above her head, "Nick, what are you doing?!"

Nick kept laughing as Lia kept singing, all until he fell off, landing on the buffet.

"Hey carrots, best night ever."

Judy laughed, pulling some pasta out of his fur and eating it, "It could get better."

Nick gulped as Judy led him out of the building and to his car. Nick stopped at a convenience store, grabbing a box of shagnums, "Best to wait a year or two before the next kits."

Nick was set on a night of fun with Judy, but all his hopes were dashed when the hefty amount of wine made a violent comeback. Judy took Nick's jacket, shirt, and tie, making sure that they wouldn't get any vomit on them.

Nick woke the next morning, feeling like a sledge hammer had its way with his brain, "You sleep good, carrots?"

Judy blushed, "I covered our bed in glitter and other things."

Nick chuckled, "I'm still bigger."

This made Judy blush even more. Nick flipped the television on, selecting the ZNN channel, "We have footage of what celebrities everywhere are calling the proposal of the century."

The footage showed Nick singing and then proposing, eliciting "Aws" and "How sweets."

The reporter chuckled, "Officer Wilde was pretty happy, so much so, that he took some lyrics too seriously."

The footage cut to him landing on the chandelier, laughing, and falling off after a minute. "Oh that looked bad, I hope he's okay."

Nick cut off the television. "I remember only about up to when I went to the bathroom, after that it is a blur and vomit."

Nick was about to say more when Chief Bogo's face appeared on Nick's buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

Bogo's voice was eerily calm, "The only reason I haven't fired you for this stunt, is that your publicity rakes in more money than you cost, that being said congrats on your engagement, you report for duty two days from now. Good bye."

Nick blinked, "well that went better than expected."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I'm not dead, but I do have some 'splainin to do. One, I wasn't able to publish the chapter on schedule as my employment term at BAM had come to an end, Two, I has a new job as a security guard, so chapters will be on time once more, and three, sorry about this chapter, but it is shorter than the new three thousand word mark that I set for myself, but I hope you like it, anyways thanks for reading and ENJOY!

Chapter 18 A New Enemy

Cassidy sat in her cell, fuming about the news report that morning.

"He was supposed to be mine!"

The warden cracked his baton on the bars, "Shut it, psycho!"

He was tired of her going on about how Nick should be with her, how he just didn't know it yet, and how she would make him hers.

"You aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so get comfortable."

A voice came from the end of the hallway.

"Really? I was told VERY differently."

The wolf turned to see who was speaking, but was struck by a dart, slowly rendering him unconscious. The cell door opened mechanically, allowing Cassidy to roam free, the vixen looked at the nearest exit.

"If you go that way, you will be caught within a week, never seeing Wilde."

She looked back towards the voice, seeing a rabbit emerge. He was muscular, with black accents on his gray fur, and black stripes on his face.

"I am known simply as Jack Savage, and I want to help you."

The vixen eyed him curiously, "What do you want?"

Jack chuckled, "To tear apart the only duo that could ever come close to finding me."

Cassidy liked this, "If I help, can I have Wilde after we are done?"

The rabbit thought aloud, "I don't see why not."

Cassidy shook hands with the buck, "I'm in, I want to take that bitch Judy's heart and rip it to shreds while Wilde and I make love on her remains."

The buck took Cassidy down a path he had cleared of security, vanishing with her into the night.

The next morning, Nick got a call from Bogo, "Wilde, I need to talk with you, it's urgent."

Nick took his wallet that had his badge and his pistol, knowing Bogo, urgent meant dangerous.

"Hey, Judy, I need to go to the station for a bit, Bogo needs to talk with me."

Her voice came from the kitchen, "Don't be gone too long, it is our last day together before Flynn comes home."

Nick went down to the parking complex, finding his charger that he had recently converted to be a chase vehicle.

"Didn't think they'd let me do it," Nick mumbled to himself, impressed with the classic car.

He started the car, revving the engine a few times before pulling out to head to headquarters. Halfway to the station, Nick noticed he was being followed. To confirm this, he made a few bogus turns, watching the black sedan follow.

"Let's see who you are."

Nick pulled into a parking lot a few streets down from the station, the sedan parking several places down from him. Nick got out of the car, pretending to walk in the general direction of the sedan.

The door opened, "Freeze, ZPD!"

Nick drew his pistol, aiming at the figure coming out of the car.

Cassidy laughed, "Hello, Nicky, how have you been? You miss me yet?"

Nick growled, "Not at all, Renard, I was doing quite well until you showed your face."

She made a mock display of hurt, "You wound me, Nicky. Why can't you see that I am the one you're supposed to be with?"

Nick scoffed, "I don't think you understand, but you tried to RAPE me."

She smirked, "No, I tried to show you how your true lover feels."

Nick spat on the pavement, "My true lover is in my apartment and my kit is safe with my mother."

Cassidy gave Nick an evil smile, "Oh is he?"

Nick's fur bristled, "What did you do?"

She made a show of zipping her lips. Nick had no patience, so he shot the tinted windshield of the car.

"I won't ask again, what did you do to my kit?"

Nick pointed the gun directly at her head. "Let's just say mommy took a nap and Flynn decided to have a walk."

Nick lunged at Cassidy, smashing his pistol on her temple, "If my kit has so much as a scratch on him, then I will skin you alive."

Nick dashed to his car, screeching out of the parking lot, headed towards his mother's house. Nick parked wildly, not caring about parking violations, his kit was in danger. Nick broke the door to his mother's apartment open, finding her sprawled out on the floor.

Rage engulfed Nick, "They're gonna pay for this, every last god damn on of them."

Nick situated his mother on the sofa, putting an ice pack on her head after calling her an ambulance.

"Hey, mom, I know you can't hear me right now, but don't feel down about this, your little Nicky is gonna get the bad guys."

A tear rolled down Nick's cheek, seeing his mother like this tore him apart inside.

Nick sniffed around, finding a scent that wasn't usually in the apartment, "Got you, fucker."

Nick sprinted out of the complex, following the trail. Nick was pushing himself to the limit, dashing around corners and sprinting through alleys.

"Don't worry Flynn, dad's gonna save you."

Nick ran for another ten minutes before the trail stopped at a metal door.

"Great we have the fucking masters of the cliché." Nick banged on the door.

"It's unlocked," The voice was gruff.

Nick opened the door, it was pitch black. Slowly proceeding, he drew his pistol.

"Drop it, or else the kit dies."

Nick tensed up, this was much worse than the dream he had.

"What's there to guarantee my kit's safety? No dice, buddy."

Another voice piped up, "How about a deal? If I put your kit back in your mother's care, you take the punishment that I had planned for him."

Nick growled, "First his safety, then you can do whatever."

The voice commanded the wolf to take him back, "No scratches, or you get the same punishment."

The rabbit stepped forward, "See, I can be reasonable."

Nick tapped his emergency beacon, activating it.

A few minutes later, the rabbit's phone buzzed, "Look, safe and sound."

Nick didn't believe him, "Video."

The rabbit laughed, "Not taking chances, huh?"

A few minutes later a video was produced, calming Nick slightly, "I am a mammal of my word, but one question before I surrender to you, why are you attacking me?"

The rabbit gave Nick a disgusted look, "You're the only two who could ever hope to stop me, and to add to that you are an interspecies disgrace with a fucking hybrid monstrosity as a child."

Nick was taken to a room with shackles on the wall, "Come on, please quit with the fucking clichés."

The rabbit said in a very serious tone, "They're just there to hold you in place."

The pain of the shackles didn't bother Nick, since he had kept Flynn safe.

"Well I know this has been a very short get together, but I must bid you farewell."

Nick heard a loud pop, feeling something impact him, pinning him to the wall. The rabbit flipped on an array of flood lights, blinding Nick as he escaped in a sports car. He eventually adjusted to the light, seeing what looked like a large rifle in front of him, tubes protruding from the back. Nick suddenly remembered that he was pinned to the wall, looking down he discovered that a metal rod had impaled him.

"Sorry carrots, looks like I'm not gonna make it home tonight."

Nick was fading out when Judy and chief Bogo breached the metal door. "Nick!"

He looked up to see Judy's horrified face.

"It was… the only… way to… save Flynn."

His breathing grew more ragged and labored with each second.

"Get the saw, I want this officer in the hospital, YESTERDAY."

The saw hurt as it vibrated the metal rod.

"I… love… you… carrots." Nick blacked out before the crew finished cutting the rod.

"Nick, please don't leave me, you have to stay, Flynn needs his father."

Nick was unresponsive, but his chest still rose and fell in short, ragged breaths.

The two medics on each side of Nick caught him as the bolt was finally cut, "We have to get him to an E.R. he's lost too much blood."

The ride took only a few short minutes, but it felt like a year to Judy, staring at his chest, hoping that Nick would not stop breathing. Exactly like last time, Judy was kept out of the operating room. Nick jolted in one last moment of consciousness, grabbing the doctor's coat, urgently garbling to him before collapsing once more. The doctor worked on Nick tirelessly, relaxing after several hours.

The doctor had never done anything like this before, but mustered the courage, "Ms. Hopps, you are the betrothed of Mr. Wilde?"

Judy nodded, "How is he?"

Judy had seen him take a bullet, so she had a high amount of hope. "I'm sorry, the surgery was going well, but an artery that was bruised ruptured. We were unable to save him."

Judy stood in shock, her world had come crashing down around her.

"But, he promised." Judy fell to the floor, sobbing.

"He was a fighter, miss. Before he went under, he grabbed me and told me to tell you that he loves you."

This only made her hurt even more. Judy was in the reception area when Vivian burst through the door.

"Where's Nick? Judy, what happened, is he going to be okay?"

Judy slowly hugged Vivian.

"Judy I'm happy to see you, but shouldn't we be going to see Nick?"

Judy looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"Judy, he can't be that badly hurt."

Judy finally choked out three words, "Not… hurt… dead."

Vivian hugged Judy tightly, "He did it for Flynn." Vivian was choking on her words now, "Nick wouldn't… b-be here… i-if I was… w-w-watching Flynn b-b-better."

Judy hugged her tighter, "N-no, y-y-you were attacked. Y-you couldn't h-have done anything, Vivian."

The fox's ears drooped, "Call me mom, it's what he would have wanted."

Judy started sobbing again, "I c-c-couldn't s-save h-hiiiimmmm, m-m-mom. H-h-he w-was right t-there and I c-couldn't do a-anything."

Judy and Vivian grieved for the next few days, uninterrupted by Bogo, as he knew how hard this must be for them. Flynn and Vivian were the only two things Judy found comfort in now. Bogo announced the funeral date for Wilde, being a few days away, Judy pulled out her dress that she had worn to Alphonse's funeral.

"You need a mourner's veil."

Judy nodded as she slowly laid out her outfit for the funeral. Judy jumped as her phone buzzed, and giving a hollow greeting, she answered it.

"Hopps, I hoped that the day would never come that I had to tell you this, but Wilde's viewing will be tomorrow. The doctor said that the funeral has to be closed casket, I'm sure you want to know why, but I would rather spare you the sight of him in that condition. That is all, I am truly sorry."

Judy could hear Bogo's voice crack at his last sentence. Judy decided to wear Nick's favorite outfit on the day of his viewing, dressing in her purple plaid shirt and her blue jeans.

Judy saw Vivian approach her with a little red cloth, "You remember this thing?"

Judy could never forget the scout bandana that Nick always kept on him. She held it to her face breathing in the scent of Nick and blueberries, letting more tears roll down her cheeks.  
"I miss him, I miss his stupid laugh, I miss his stupid smile, I miss his stupid jokes, and I miss his stupid hugs."

Vivian knew she had to be the stronger of the two, even though she had just lost the most precious thing in her world.

"Let's go, he wouldn't want to see us like this."

The drive to the church was a very solemn one. Judy had not expected the amount of people that were at the church, thousands of mammals, all gathered to show their support. Bogo was waiting outside for her, but as she stepped out of the car she was bombarded with microphones and questions. Judy couldn't answer any of the questions, she just wanted to be by Nick's side, and thankfully Bogo's thundering voice came to her rescue.

"This is neither the time, nor the place for your questions, she is simply trying to see her deceased fiancé before the funeral, and if I find anyone trying to pry information out of her, I will have you arrested for harassment and disturbing of the peace."

With this thunderous statement, all the reporters parted to allow Judy passage. Fangmeyer and Delgato were standing at both ends of the coffin, clad in dress blues with rifles on their shoulders. Their faces did little to show the sorrow that they felt for their fallen brother.

"Hey, Nicky, you comfortable? You'd probably have made some quip about fluffing your pillow. I just wish I could see your face one last time, you know, with your goofy smile and your stupid sunglasses." Judy couldn't stop her tears. A picture of Nick saluting was set beside his coffin, the Zootopian service medal of valor draped over the corner.

"Wilde was always concerned about you." Bogo put his hoof on the casket, "He was… a good mammal. He never did believe in losing."

He silently sat in the front row, still somewhat hoping that Nick would pop out of his casket, laughing about how all of this was just a sick prank. Judy stayed beside the casket until the viewing was coming to a close.

A tiger in preacher's robes walked up to Judy, "You are welcome to stay the night, if you wish."

She simply turned and hugged him tightly, "Why did he have to go?"

The tiger sighed, "The creator works in mysterious ways, dear."

Once she was done sobbing, the tiger brought a blanket for her to curl up with. Judy stayed beside the casket, holding Nick's old bandana, wishing for it all to be just a bad dream. To Judy's sorrow, it was not so, she attended the funeral, as per the standard he would have bagpipes and a twenty-one-gun salute. The flag with Nick's badge felt heavier than anything she had ever carried, it was a reminder that her fox would never come home to see Flynn babbling his first word, take his first wobbly steps, or even see him graduate. Judy wasn't the same in the weeks that followed, so Bogo had her put on paid leave, so to help with her recuperation. She simply moved in with Nick's mother, since she would be able to help her with Flynn as well as getting out of her slump.

Judy sat on Nick's bed from when he was a kit, "I hope you come back to haunt me, asshole, I can't leave you yet." Judy had not once taken the ring off of her finger.

Across the city, a crème colored fox watched the funeral on the television. "You bastard, you said I could have him when we were done!"

Jack simply shrugged, "The bolt wasn't supposed to kill him. I guess his old wounds opened up when he was struck? In any case, Wilde is dead, therefore the duo is no longer a threat. You can use this safe house to hide, but if you attract any attention, I will not hesitate to end you. Now, about that attitude, you have to see the glass as half full. Look at it this way, now that Wilde is dead, that means Hopps can no longer have him."

This lifted the vixen's spirits, "Yeah, at least I got to rip her heart from her chest." The two continued on in silence for the rest of the night.

It was midnight at the hospital, and the halls were barren, save for the occasional nurse.

"Clear, let's get him to a private ICU, and make sure no one goes in, except me."

The nurses wheeled a blanket covered patient through the halls at a brisk pace. The IV had a blood bag hanging on it, jostling as they wheeled it alongside the figure.

They reached an elevator, pushing a button for the top floor, "Not one person even remotely related to the media is allowed on the same floor as him. His room will be one without windows, as to keep him from prying eyes."

They wheeled the gurney around several turns before stopping in a room suitable for his concealment.

"Lift on three, one, two, three."

They smoothly transitioned the figure to his hospital bed.

The surgeon looked down at the blanketed figure, "If you make it out of this shit storm, then you owe me BIG, Wilde."

He flipped the blanket off of the fox's face, revealing a stupid grin.

"Don't worry, doc, it takes a lot more than that to kill me."

The doctor chuckled, "I believe it, I had to wait a few more hours, just so your death would seem plausible. We couldn't even move you from the OR due to so many reporters trying to get a snapshot of your dead body." Nick smiled, "Not the most comfortable weeks I've spent."

The doctor shook his head, "Rest now, your physical therapy will be unique, to say the least."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N HOLY FUCK I WAS GONE A LONG TIME, so back to writing stories again. I like this chapter, took me two weeks to hammer it out, but I hope you guys like it for the first one out of this story's hiatus. I went beyond my 3k word count and made a 3.6k word chapter. So about what happened. I got mah job and shortly after I was rejected from the military, and then I posted a shit chapter, after which I erased and am considering binning the story for a world war 1 or high school zootopia story, anyhoo after I erased the chapter I was having trouble with my finances, and my older sister constantly saying I'm a waste of space. I had to get away, so I moved back to my hometown and started anew. I have a good job, a nice room I am renting(The people I rent from are very kind too), my mother and father are visiting now and are very happy to have me living near them. I thank all of you who read my stories for sticking with this and putting up with me. This and age of steam are in motion, while FFWR is on hiatus now until I decide what I'm doing with it. Okay, enough of my chattering, on with the chapter! Please enjoy responsibly. :3

Chapter 19 The Most Unusual Therapy

Nick sat up in his bed, it had been a month since he faked his death. He felt terrible, not from his scars, but from what he made Judy go through.

"I swear I will make it so we can be a family again, Judy. I won't stop until you and Flynn are safe."

A chuckle startled Nick out of his trance. The badger that operated on him was sitting in the room.

"Doctor, I want to start a new regiment in my therapy."

The badger hummed, "And what would that be."

Nick looked at the doctor, "I want you to start giving me doses of the night howler serum."

The doctor laughed, "You can't be serious."

Nick growled, "Start off small, but finish with the largest dose I can take. I want to train to control my savage state while under the night howler's influence."

The doctor sighed, "Fine, but you must be restrained and wear a muzzle."

"Do I look like I care?"

The doctor's eyes widened, "A year ago you wouldn't even wear one. How? No one has ever gotten over a mental scarring like that in such a short time."

Nick grinned, "Not normal mammals, but I'm married to a bunny that likes to do some… Special therapy."

The badger took a minute to figure out what Nick was saying, and then grew incredibly embarrassed.

"Fine, we'll do the doses, but I'm not responsible for what happens to you while you are under its influence."

Nick grunted and waited for the doctor to exit before laying back in his bed. Every fiber of his being screamed and howled for him to rush to Judy and never let her go again.

"Funny, to be able to make the family whole again, I had to tear it apart." Nick ran the grim thought through his head many times before sleep washed over him.

Judy woke in an uncomfortable position.

"You'll get back problems sleeping in that bed."

Judy grumbled from the race car bed that she was curled up in.

"This room still smells like him."

Vivian sighed, "And what happens when it stops?"

Judy gripped the sheets, "Then I'll still be sleeping here."

Judy shuddered, "Nothing is the same without him, even the chief is saddened at roll. He keeps waiting for his quip, but it never comes and the silence hangs there as a grim reminder."

Vivian hugged Judy, "I know, I find myself still calling his number at lunch to talk, but my little kit grew up, he gave me grandkits, and then suddenly gave his life to save another."

Vivian let Judy cry in her arms and rocked back and forth until she fell asleep. Once Judy was asleep, Vivian let her own tears fall. This was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to grow old, be put in a nursing home, and then say her final goodbyes before dying, all the while watching Nick grow into a better mammal.

Vivian felt a familiar dull pain in the small of her back as she laid beside Judy.

"Sweet dreams my lovely child, maybe you can at least find some peace in them."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep next to Judy.

Nick woke the next morning.

"Nick, do you feel any different?"

Nick looked to the badger, "One, watching me sleep is creepy, doc, and two, I don't."

The badger hummed, "That's interesting."

He wrote a note and fiddled with his pen, clicking it repeatedly.

Nick was trying to think of someone who could keep it a secret that he was still alive, but he couldn't think clearly with the annoying sound the pen was making.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

"DOCTOR!"

Nick was startled by his own outburst.

"There it is. We dosed you with a small amount of the serum Bellwether was using, and you just showed me the effect it has on you. We will start training you to keep your cool, even with the most annoying mammals, whilst the night howler serum courses through you."

Nick grunted, "You just wanted an excuse to watch me squirm."

The doctor smiled, "Not too far from the truth Wilde, consider this payback for all the stress you have been causing me keeping you "dead" my friend."

"Doc?"

The badger turned around to see a very sincere fox.

"Yes?"

Nick sighed and said, "I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I have put you through. I know it weighs heavily on your health, both physical and mental."

The badger smiled, "It's nothing compared to the decision you made. Rest now, Wilde, you will need it.

Nick was a bit restless, but sleep found him easily. He slipped once more into a peaceful dream.

Judy was dressed in a beautiful, flowing dress and her fur was shimmering in the moonlight. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you're a dream, but let me stay with you for a while longer."

Judy tilted her head at him, "What are you rambling about? The dance is about to start!"

Nick looked around, but he wasn't at the ball. He noticed a banner which read, "Bunnyburrow High Prom."

Nick was a bit befuddled, but regained his composure before continuing with Judy. There were stares and sniggering, all of which made him more and more angry, but he ignored them for her.

When Judy turned around, he noticed that she had braces.

"Hey, carrots, you never told me about those."

She knew immediately what he was talking about, but didn't feel ashamed of them. She loved how he cradled her cheeks in his paw or wrapped around her in a big hug, making her feel secure.

"Nick," she said playfully, "You drove me back to my house after I got them put in. You couldn't stop laughing as you videotaped me."

Nick sighed and smiled, "Sorry about that, Judy, I can be a real jerk sometimes."

Judy smiled, "I forgive you."

The room suddenly filled with a waltz and all the mammals grabbed their partners.

Nick held out his paw to Judy, "May I have this dance?"

Judy nervously took his paw, "You may."

Nick slowly guided her onto the dance floor and took the lead. They swayed and twirled to the music with grace as the music played on. Judy was happy, sad, and confused all at once.

Nick whispered to her as they danced, "What's wrong, fluff?"

Judy sighed, "Do you think I'm desirable?"

Nick's heart was hammering as they continued their graceful movements.

"Judy, any male would be lucky to even be friends with you, I should know."

Judy let out a shuddering sigh, "Thanks, Nick, I needed that."

Nick whispered once more, "What happened?"

"Jack stood me up at my house, and when I got here, he was with another rabbit."

Nick was surprised to feel Judy tighten her grip on his hands, "I feel you growling, please don't do anything rash, I don't want you to be kicked out of school for doing something stupid for me."

Nick sighed, "You win, fluffy bunny, let's just enjoy our dance."

Their swaying continued and Judy rested her head on Nick's chest.

Nick could tell her sadness was winning her emotional war, and he slowly led her away from the dance floor. After a few minutes of searching, Nick found a private place where Judy could talk to him without prying eyes.

Once Nick shut the door, he turned around to see tears streaming from Judy's eyes.

"He used me. He told me that I was the one, that I was his true love, and then he shows up to the prom with that whore."

Nick wrapped his arms around her and slowly sat her down on the floor, letting her sob into his tuxedo jacket. He started to rock her and stroke her ears.

"He's a fool, besides, who would want a mate with the IQ of a pile of dirt?"

Judy let out a brief chuckle and Nick gave a small smile.

"That's better, you look much more amazing when you're smiling."

Judy blushed, "Nick, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

Nick got a mischievous look, "You want me to prove that I'm not blowing hot air?"

"Go ahead, slick, I know all of your hrmph…"

Nick put all of his emotions that he had held back, all of the frustration, all of his passion, joy, anger, and sorrow into the one kiss. Judy pulled away after a few seconds.

"Nick."

He sighed, "It's okay, I know. I will leave you alone now. Thank you for being my friend when no one else would. You're the most beautiful female I have ever met, your personality is so upbeat and bubbly, your eyes are like amethysts shining in the moonlight, and your fur is the silkiest by far, so if any mammal tells you that you aren't good enough for them, then he's got it backwards, you are too amazing to even know them."

Nick turned around and hastily made his way to the exit. Judy's mind was still backfiring as he walked out. He made it to the center of the ballroom before he heard his name called out. Nick turned around to be tackled by a mass of grey fur.

"I love you."

"You're delusional, carrots."

Judy felt terrified, "How, why?"

Nick let out a pitiful smile, "No one can love me."

Judy shook him, "You know that's not true!"

Nick sighed, "Everyone who loves me ends up getting hurt in the end. Mom was shot by a mugger, dad hung himself after the store burned down, grandpa and grandma died in a crash. I can't lose you too."

Judy kissed him and gripped him tightly, "You won't."

Nick was finally happy, completely and truly happy, but reality had other plans.

"Well look here, Black and Decker pecker wrecker and the lowlife, what a surprise."

Nick growled at the buck that caused Judy to cry.

"Fuck off, fuckboy, you can take your opinion and shove it right up your ass, wait don't you might like it.

Jack spat in Nick's face, "Know your place fox, you wouldn't want another _incident_ to happen, my that was a terrible fire."

Nick was overflowing with rage, "You. You did it?"

The buck shrugged, "Wanted to have my dad pay a guy to, but he wouldn't cough up the money."

"You bastard, do you even know the pain that I felt, finding him after school? He worked his entire life for that shop."

The buck laughed, "Funny it took only a few hours to burn."

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He snarled, lunging at the offending buck, but dodged to the side when he saw a glint at Jack's waist. The buck was brandishing a switchblade.

"Looks like I've got you in a corner, Wilde. Tell you what, I'll cut your ears off, screw that bunny bumpkin, and leave you both in a gutter, beaten within an inch of your lives, sound good?"

Nick simply lunged forward without warning. He pinned Jack up against a wall.

"Stupid fox."

Jack stabbed Nick in the side, but he didn't flinch. Nick grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his side and jammed it into the wall above Jack's head.

"You are going to learn just how much pain I felt, but it won't be emotional."

The waltz was still playing as Nick proceeded to beat the buck. Jack tried in vain to fight back, blow after blow was brought down on him until he was on the floor. "Desperate times, desperate measures," He thought. He pulled out a small derringer pistol, but it was wrenched from his grip.

"You can't even fight honestly can you?!" Nick tossed the pistol aside and contorted Jack's arm.

"I could handle you putting me down, I can handle you threatening me with harm, I can handle my dad's death, but no one threatens my friend." Jack let out a terrible scream as his arm snapped with a sickening noise.

"Never show your face to me again."

Nick then made his way to the door, walking out into the night.

Judy ran after him, but her dress seemed to trip her every time she would get close. She was focusing on her dress when she heard Nick's voice.

"You should stay away carrots. I'm as good as dead now."

She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes I need an ambulance at the crossley store, my friend was stabbed and we were able to escape. Thank you."

She closed the phone and knelt next to Nick.

"You're losing a lot of blood! We need to get you to the hospital!"

Nick smiled, "It's funny, I thought I could be with you, I thought I could stand up for myself, but it seems that life is out of my reach."

Judy teared up, "No it's not, I'll become a cop and you'll never have to worry about being judged or discriminated against because I'll lock anyone up who makes my fox feel bad."

Nick chuckled and winced, "I am pretty sure that's illegal, carrots, besides what cop would willingly date a felon?"

Judy was confused, "Nick you haven't done anything."

Nick laughed, "What I just did, combined with the lawyers Jack has, I might as well be preparing for death row."

Judy started to cry, "Then I'll become a lawyer and get you out of jail."

Nick grabbed her paw, "No, you are becoming a police officer, you got accepted, now go live your dream. I wasn't going anywhere with my life anyways."

"Nick, you are an amazing person with a creative mind, you can do anything."

Nick smiled at how naive she was, "Thanks, Judy, but no one will hire a fox, they'll just accuse me of stealing and fire me."

Judy was sobbing now, "You can open a store, or come with me to Zootopia and be an officer."

The ambulance wasn't far off, as the sirens could be heard.

"I'm dead weight, fluff, best if you leave and cut all ties with me."

Judy kissed him, "I won't go anywhere without you."

Nick saw red light flickering on the sides of the buildings.

"They will have something different to say about that."

Judy panicked and marked him.

"W-What did you do that for?"

Judy blushed, "To let them know you're mine, so they'll take good care of you."

Nick pulled her in close and nuzzled her neck.

"Now all those pushy bucks will know to stay away."

The siren drowned out what Nick said next, but before Judy could ask what he had said, he was being carted into the ambulance. Judy made a mad dash for the police station.

The door to the police chief's office flew open.

"Chief Williams, I have evidence of an attempted murder with a deadly weapon."

The old deer looked at her and smiled, "What is this evidence, Judy?"

She deposited the derringer on the table, mortifying the chief.

"How the hell did you get that, and how did you get it past security!?"

Judy laughed, "That old wolf is asleep, and Nick was able to wrench it from Jack's hands. He could have used it on him, but he tossed it to the side."

The chief looked amazed, "Are you willing to testify in court?"

Judy shook her head.

"We have been waiting for something like this. Jack has danced around and made a mockery of the law, now he will get everything that is coming to him."

"Chief? May I ask a favor?"

The deer chuckled, "Ask away, you just gave the department one of its biggest breaks."

"Can you drive me to the hospital? I need to know if Nick is okay."

Nick regained consciousness and looked about groggily. He saw an IV drip, heart monitors, several other machines, a bunny in a prom dress and a police jacket…

Suddenly everything came flooding back to him. Judy woke to find herself being pulled into the hospital bed by Nick.

"I'm sorry that I ruined prom for you."

Judy smiled, "Well at least when our kits ask how we met, then we can give them an exciting story."

Nick blushed at the mention of kits, but hid it by pulling Judy closer to him.

"The chief says that the gun will be able to stand as evidence in court, since only his prints are on the handle, not to mention you were stabbed and he only has internal injuries. You won't go to jail."

Nick chuckled, "I'm not getting rid of you easily, am I"

Judy punched him in the gut eliciting a series of yelps.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I wasn't paying attention!"

Nick simply pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could feel him trembling in pain and she was a bit nervous until it faded away.

"Judith!"

Judy was startled out of her tongue wrestling session with an audible gasp.

"Mom, it's not what you think… DAD NO!"

It was too late; Stuart had already discharged the pepper spray hitting nick directly in the face. Judy was mashing the nurse button as Nick started coughing and wheezing. A wolf ran into the room and quickly assessed Nick's condition, then rifled through the medical supplies.

"Oh stop, that fox is over reacting, he just wants to be hopped up on something."

The nurse glared at the bunny, "No, he is allergically reacting to YOUR pepper spray, and if I don't administer an adrenaline injection, HE. WILL. DIE. Do you want a murder on your hands?"

Stu looked down, "No, sir."

The wolf found an epi pen and quickly stabbed Nick with it, eliciting a gasp as his throat stopped closing.

"Mr. Hopps, please leave."

The bunny obeyed the nurse and left. The wolf then turned to the two female bunnies and waited for an explanation.

Judy spoke first, "Since Nick is unfit to speak now, I will have to say this. Nick and I are dating and Nick saved me from Jack."

Bonnie laughed, "That was a good one, now who was your friend stealing from when he learned his lesson."

Judy scoffed, "Jack stood me up, mom. Nick was the one who picked me up and took me to the prom where I found that Jack was cheating on me. Nick then asked me to dance and when I needed to cry, he took me to a private room and cheered me up, after which he confessed his love for me. Not only did that, when I told him I loved him, Jack called me a terrible name and put Nick down, even confessing to the arson of his father's business. Nick fought him after he threatened to rape me and cut Nick's ears off."

Bonnie huffed, "I will have no such slander said about that nice young mammal in my presence, Judith. You will go straight to his house and apologize."

The police chief walked in and saw the new bunny in the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Hopps, how are you?"

The bunny scoffed, "Quite miffed, my daughter is bad mouthing that nice Jack Savage."

The deer had a grim look on his face, "I'm afraid what she said is true. She brought in a pistol that he had tried to use on this young mammal in the bed, on top of which we found a knife in the wall of the ballroom, which had Nick's blood and both his and Jack's prints on it. I can only assume that his came from pulling the knife out of his side. Jack is far from the "young gentlemammal" you think he is."

Judy held Nick's paw in defiance.

"I still don't approve of this, you will find yourself a nice buck and you will marry him."

Judy pulled Nick closer, "I will marry Nick."

Bonnie laughed, "You have no say in that, I am your mother and you will date who I say you can date."

Judy shot back angrily, "I turn eighteen in two days, mother, then what? You will have no say on who I love."

Bonnie was about to reply, but felt the glare of the chief on her.

"Mrs. Hopps, I must remind you that Nick has no criminal record, and defended your daughter from a psychopath that thinks the law doesn't apply to him."

"I don't care; she will NOT be dating him."

The chief sighed, "Judith Hopps, do you feel safe in your own home?"

Judy took a long look at Bonnie.

"No, I do not, sir."

The chief turned to Nick, "Simply shake or nod to my questions. You have your own house, left to you by your parents, do you not?"

Nick nodded.

"Would Judith cause any undue stress or financial obligation?"

Nick shook his head.

"Would you be willing to house her until she finds another residence?"

Nick nodded.

"Then it is decided, she will stay with Nicholas until she can find her own place."

Bonnie shouted, "This is ridiculous, you are coming home with me right now!"

The chief stepped between the two, "Ma'am, I'm afraid that I would have to arrest you for abduction if you did that. She is now under the custody of the law, formal papers for her situation will be drawn up and printed tomorrow. I suggest you calmly return to your home and give your standpoints a long hard look. I don't want to have to take more than Judy into my custody."

Bonnie retreated at the threat of losing all of her children.

The chief smiled as he left the room, "You two get some rest. An officer is outside with instructions to only let your nurse and doctor in."

Judy simply flopped back next to nick and let sleep take the two.


End file.
